Buscando un propósito
by Draizen
Summary: Se preguntaron alguna vez que pasaría si Equestria ya no necesitará más de una monarquía?, esta historia está ambientada 100 años en el futuro en donde ahora todo es gobernado por un senado y las Princesas ya no tienen ninguna función.
1. Capítulo 1

**Una búsqueda**

 **Querido diario ya han pasado 100 largos años que comencé con mis tareas de princesa, los cuales terminaron hace 20 años nuevo régimen de gobierno que se instauró, ahora el canciller junto con el senado lo manejan todo, mis amigos así como la mayor parte de mi familia ya no están aquí, Celestia y Luna se fueron a recorrer el mundo para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, Cadence y Flurry Heart ahora viven en la cima de la montaña de cristal ya que el Imperio de cristal tiene su propio representante en el Senado y las dos sólo se tienen la una a la otra desde la muerte de mi hermano, en cuanto a mí desde que mis amigas partieron a la otra vida sólo quedamos yo y Spike en el castillo que poco a poco parece que perdió su brillo, el mapa ya no me ha dado más misiones porque ahora ...**

unas lágrimas cayeron en el diario y la escritura continuó.

 **Simplemente no puedo decirlo, siento que ya no tengo propósito porque de qué sirve la princesa la amistad sin sus amigas, he pensado mucho y creo que al igual que las otras Yo también debería recorrer el mundo y buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, otro lugar donde aunue la esperanza pueda ser mínima tal vez y sólo tal vez, pueda encontrar otro propósito para mí lárga e interminable vida, siempre me han dicho que debo dejar mi pasado atrás antes de seguir adelante y aunque siempre guardaré en mi corazón todo lo que aprendí sobre la magia de la amistad No puedo llevarte conmigo, si alguien llega a encontrar este diario Espero que pueda leerlo y aprender algo de lo que yo aprendí junto a mis amigas.**

 **A quien lo encuentre.**

 **Twilight Sparkel.**

Sin más el diario se cerró.

 **Esta es la trama de un posible futuro fanfic que dependiendo de las críticas que reciba comenzaré una vez haya terminado con los otros fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

En las afueras de una cuidad con algunos rascacielos podemos ver a una yegua con una capucha, montando en un dragón.

¿?: gracias por tu ayuda Spike, como siempre._ dijo en tono cariñoso al dragón que solo sonrió.

Spike: siempre que lo necesites Twilight._ excalmo contento.

En efecto, la yegua era Twilight Sparkel la ex princesa de la amistad, ahora ya no tenia ese titulo debido a la instauración del senado como organismo de gobierno central, hace 20 años, ella tenia 125 años de edad, sin sus amigas y familia ahora nada la ataba a la cuidad de nueva poniville, como ahora se llamaba la ciudad, su castillo ahora marchito y derruido había perdido su brillo debido a la falta de cuidados, como ahora Spike vivía con los dragones solo se comunicaban con cartas, en su ultima carta ella le había pedido ayuda para salir de poniville.

Twilight; perdón si te moleste, de seguro Ember no debe querer que te ausentes mucho._ dijo ella recordando a la líder de los dragones que actualmente estaba casada con Spike y esperaban que sus huevos se abrieran.

Spike: no pasa nada, le dije que me iría por la tarde, ademas solo te llevare a los limites de equestria._ dijo sin mayor preocupación pero triste de no saber donde volvería a ver a quien había sido como una hermana o una madre durante toda su vida.

Twilight; igual muchas gracias._ dijo con sinceridad.

Luego de una hora de vuelo llegaron a las afueras de equestria, Twilight se bajo de Spike mientras tomaba sus alforjas, el dragon la miro con cara triste.

Spike: podrías vivir con nosotros, ¿sabes?._ dijo tratando de que su amiga de toda la vida no se alejara.

Twilight: no puedo Spike, ser una poni viviendo entre dragones me pondría incomoda._ contesto la yegua y luego solto unas lagrimas._ si el destino así lo quiere volveremos a vernos.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo mientras el dragon entre lagrimas salia volando, Twilight miro en camino frente a ella y simplemente comenzó a caminar.

Comenzaron a pasar los días y dentro de poco las provisiones de la yegua se habían terminado, en eso logro llegar a un pequeño pueblo, Twilight se instalo a las afueras del pueblo y luego de pedir permiso de residencia se dispuso a construirse una casa, Twilight se fue a las afueras del pueblo y luego miro un lugar vacio donde construir.

Twilight: muy bien, creo que me quedare un tiempo aquí._ hizo brillar su cuerno y toco el suelo, desde el suelo comenzó a salir una casa hecha de rocas con techo de paja y puerta de madera._ fue útil practicar magia de todo tipo en estos 100 años._ sin mas entro en la casa y dentro había una mesa con cillas, todas hechas de piedra , ademas había una habitación donde habita un bloque de piedra sobre el que debida ir el colchón.

Twilight miro sus alforjas y de una de ellas saco un paquete con un colchón inflable, una vez que lo inflo con su magia saco una almohada también inflable y una manta , puso el colchón sobre el bloque para luego cubrirlo con la manta y puso la almohada encima, luego de instalarse fue a ver el pueblo y noto que había gran variedad de criaturas, no solo ponis, si no cambiantes, algunos grifos y otras mas, vio por el pueblo si había algo que pudiera hacer para ganar algún dinero, llevaba el dinero que le había quedado de su retribución cuando sucedió el cambio de gobierno, el dinero poco a poco se le estaba acabando ya que en esos años había tenido que pagar múltiples cosas.

Twilight: gracias._ dijo luego de comprar algunas cosas y ponerlas en sus alforjas, mientras se iba de regreso a su casa escucho algo en un callejón, cuando fue a ver noto que era una potra unicornio de piel blanca con crin marro y sin cuite mark, pero estaba tirada en el piso y temblaba de frió, se acerco y noto que tenia fiebre, usando su magia la puso en su lomo y salio a las calles.

Pregunto por los padres de la potra y/o por un hospital, pero en el pueblo no había nada como eso sin mencionar que parecía que la potra era huérfana y a veces robaba a los del pueblo así que todo el mundo estaba enojado con ella y nos les importaba lo que le pasara, eso a Twilight le molesto mucho, pero sin su estatus de realeza no podía hacer nada, ademas de que debía mantener su disfraz como unicornio, ella decidió llevarla a la casa que tenia a las afueras, una vez llego alli saco de sus alforjas una pequeña caja donde había varios cuadros pequeños de platico con una etiqueta cada uno.

Twilight: libros, recuerdos... ._ después de mover las cosas un poco encontró lo que buscaba._ medicinas, este es ._ tono el pequeño recipiente donde habían algunas plantas junto con medicamentos y otras cosas, todas en miniatura pero uso un hechizo que las hizo crecer, con algunas hierbas preparo un tónico, lo puso en un baso y se lo llevo a la potra que estaba en la cama aun temblando._ si me escuchas, por favor, debes beber esto._ dijo con suplica.

La potra con un poco de esfuerzo se tomo el tónico y dejo de temblar, Twilight la dejo dormir y cuando llego la noche, la pequeña despertó y salio de la cama, recorrió toda la casa hasta que olio un olor rico, se fue hacia el lugar y noto a Twilight cocinando algo en una hoya, la yegua miro a la potra y le sonrió.

Twilight: que bueno que despertaste, siéntate y te serviré algo de caldo._ dijo sonriendo.

La potra algo confundida solo se sentó y Twilight le sirvió un tazón con un caldo verde, la potra sintió que tenia rico olor por lo que con la cuchara que le habían dado, cuando tomo un poco noto que era muy rico y no tardo en comer mas, cuando termino miro a la yegua.

Potra: gracias señora, estuvo muy rico._ dijo ella muy agradecida.

Twilight: no me agradezcas, ayudar es mi trabajo._ dijo tranquila._ ¿como te llamas pequeña?

La potra se noto triste y hablo con tono bajo.

Potra: no tengo nombre, al menos ninguno que yo puedo recordar, desde que mis padres me dejaron._ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Twilight vio en ella algo que le pareció conocido, le recordaba un poco a Flurry cuando su hermano se haba ido.

Twilight: sabes, tengo una sobrina, hija de mi hermano, mi hermano murió hace unos años y ella se quedo destrozada, se lo que se siente, yo también me sentí triste cuando mis padres murieron._ dijo con voz triste._ pero no creo que ellos quisieran que su pequeña fuera una ladrona.

La potra bajo las orejas y se puso mas triste.

Potra: no quería hacerlo, pero como no tengo a mis padre o nadie que me ayude, eso es lo único que puedo hacer._ dijo con una voz cada vez mas apagada.

Twilight sentía la honestidad en sus palabra debido a lo que aprendió de Applejack.

Twilight: pues no restaras sola, nunca mas._ ella la tomo del rostro y le sonrió._ ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?

La potra se puso a llorar y luego le dio un abrazo.

Potra: muchas gracias._ dijo con alegría.

Twilight: bueno, si vas a venir conmigo, necesitas un nombre._ Twilight lo pensó un minuto._ ya se, te llamare Velvelt Light.

La potra se mostró contenta.

Velvelt: me gusta ese nombre._ dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Twilight: buenos, nos iremos en unos días cuando ya tenga suficiente abastecimiento._ dijo ella.

Velvelt: ¿porque nos vamos?._ dijo la potra confundida.

Twilight: porque desde el principio no planeaba quedarme aquí._dijo mirando a la potra._ yo estoy viajando.

Velvelt: ¿y donde esta tu casa?._ dijo ella de forma inocente.

Twilight se puso algo triste.

Twilight: es que ya no tengo casa, el pueblo donde vivía, ya no tiene lugar para mi._ dijo con tono deprimido.

Velvelt: ¿porque?._ dijo la pequeña.

Twilight: ¿que sabes de las princesas?._ pregunto la yegua.

Velvelt: pues, en el pueblo hay algunos ancianos que hablan, siempre dicen que todo era mejor hace 20 años cuando la princesas eran las gobernantes._ dijo recordando.

Twilight se quito la capa de los hombros y estiro sus alas, la potra miro sus alas y se quedo impresionada.

Velvelt: ¿tu eres una princesa?._ dijo asombrada.

Twilight: lo fui antes, hace unos 20 años._ dijo triste._ no es que me importe ya no ser princesa, pero... sin mis amigas, ya no tenia nada que hacer aya.

Velvelt: ¿que le paso a tus amigas?._ pregunto la potra triste.

Twilight saco algunas lagrimas.

Twilight: no se si te lo creerás pequeña, pero tengo 125 años de edad._ eso dejo a la potra sin habla._ el tiempo, es lo que paso... mi cuñada así como mi sobrina son alicornios como yo, mi hermano era unicornio, el se fue hace tiempo._ dijo mientras le salían cada vez mas lagrimas._ por eso nos distanciamos, aunque ya habíamos estado distantes desde que mis padres se fueron también.

Velvelt: eso es muy triste._ dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte._ ¿porque te fuiste de tu casa?

Twilight: después de que mis amigas, mis padres y hasta mi hermano se fueron, solo me quede allí por mis deberes reales, pero cuando se instalo el sistema del senado y la monarquía termino, pase algunos años tratando de pensar que hacer, hace unos días decidí que lo mejor para mi seria buscar un nuevo propósito para mi vida interminable._ dijo con tono triste tratando de no romper en llanto.

Velvelt solo la abrazo mas fuerte.

Velvelt: ya no estarás sola, estoy contigo._ dijo ella calmando a Twilight quien solo sonrió ya sin soltar lagrimas.

Twilight; ¿sabes que esto me recuerda a un cuento?._ eso llamo la atención de la potra.

Velvelt: ¿que cuento?._ dijo emocionada.

Twilight: bueno ya que es así hora de dormir, mejor vamos a la cama y te lo contare allí._ dijo emocionando a la pequeña.

La potra se acostó en la cama primero y luego llego Twilight.

Twilight: muy bien, esta es una historia que me contó una amiga hace tiempo...

 _Narración_ _Twilight:_

 _Hace un tiempo vivió una potra unicornio llamada Melody, su padre era un pegaso y su madre una terrestre, ella aunque era pequeña recordaba el orfanato donde había estado cuando solo tenia 4, ese mismo día ella cumplía 8 y aunque amaba a sus padres, a veces sentina que no encajaba en esa familia, esa misma noche cuando su madre fue a acostarla, le pregunto._

 _Melody: ¿mama, porque a veces me siento mal aquí?._ pregunto la potra algo asustada y nerviosa._

 _La yegua que respondía al nombre de Liria respondió._

 _Liria: es cierto que somos una familia, poco común, entiendo que tengas problemas para adaptarte, créeme que yo lo se._ dijo eso ultimo con tono de tristeza._

 _Melody: ¿que pasa mama?._ pregunto la potra al notar la tristeza de su madre._

 _Liria: veras pequeña, yo también crecí en el orfanato donde te adoptamos._ eso dejo a la potra sin palabras._ nunca conocí a mis padres y todo el tiempo estaba enojada, nunca quería dejar que me adoptaran porque creía que un día mis padres podrían regresar por mi._ en esa ultima parte la yegua se limpio una lagrima que le salia del ojo._ cuando tenia 9 un día llego una yegua al lugar, ella haba llegado dispuesta a adoptar a un de los huérfanos del orfanato, noto que yo estaba separada del resto y se me acerco, yo iba a decirle que se fuera, pero cuando la vi a los ojos ella tenia un brillo especial en ellos._ dijo ahora con tono feliz._ no sabia porque pero cuando ella decidió adoptarme, no me opuse._

 _Melody: ¿porque mama?._ dijo la potra con curiosidad._

 _Liria: porque cuando comencé a pasar el tiempo con ella, entendí que no había dejado que me adoptaran, porque mi corazón no había encontrado a la persona correcta, pero fue mi corazón quien me dijo que ella era esa persona especial con quien yo tenia que estar, ella era la persona que yo podía llamar... mama._ dijo eso limpiándose otra lagrima pero esta vez de alegría._

 _Melody: ¿era la abuela Serenity verdad?._ dijo ella recordando a su abuela._

 _Liria: por supuesto que si pequeña, por eso ella te quiere tanto pequeña._ dijo con tono alegre._

 _Melody le dio a su mama una tierna sonrisa._

 _Melody: para mi tus eres mi persona especial mama, tu y papa, yo quiero estar con los dos._ dijo llorando de alegría igual que su madre antes de que las dos se dieran un fuerte abrazo._

 _Fin de la narración._

Twilight: desde ese día Melody ya nunca mas tuvo dudas y creció feliz junto a sus padres, ella tuvo un hijo y este a su vez tuvo una hija._ luego noto que la potra aunque sonreía tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Velvelt: ¿quien te contó este cuento?._ pregunto ella.

Twilight: mas que un cuento, es una historia, el nombre del hijo de Melody era Rain Glimmer, la hija de Rain, Starlight Glimmer fue mi alumna y una de mis mejores amigas._ dijo con tono de nostalgia._ bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Twilight también se metió a la cama y le dio la espalda a la potra quien ahora la tenia abrazada por detrás.

Velvelt: yo siento que tu eres mi persona especial._ dijo con tono feliz.

Eso le dio a Twilight una enorme calidez en el corazón así que se giro y miro a la potra sonriendo antes de abrazarse a ella.

Vevelt: buenas noches mama._ dijo antes de dormirse.

Twilight se limpio una lagrima de alegría.

Twilight: dulces sueños... hija._ dijo antes de dormirse también con una cara feliz.

 **Nota: mi hermano regresara mañana temprano así que me pidió que antes de que el volviera subiera el capitulo que el preparo hace 9 días, debo decir que el si tiene talento, sin mas que decir les pido de favor que dejen sus comentarios y sin mas que decir, Draigon se despide diciendo, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, nos leeremos en algún momento, hasta pronto amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Al día siguiente Twilight se despertó y vio a u nueva hija Velvelt Light aun dormida en la cama.

La potra se despertó poco a poco y miro a la yegua.

Velvelt: buenos días._ dijo antes de bostezar un poco.

Twilight: buenos días pequeña._ uso su magia y la saco de la cama mientras comenzaba a tenderla, luego bajo a la potra al piso.

Velvelt: ¿que hacemos hoy mama?._ dijo la potra ansiosa.

Twilight: bueno de momento desayunar, luego no estoy segura, ¿quieres que te enseñe algo de magia?._ eso dejo a la potra muy contenta.

Velvelt: si, por favor mama._ dijo con entusiasmo.

Twilight: bueno en ese caso._ Twilight saco el pequeño paquete que decía libros y lo agrando revelando una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros.

Velvelt: increible._ dijo asombrada.

Twilight: estudie magia por mas de 100 años, aprendí mucho mas que muchos magos, incluso pude recibir lecciones de Star Swirl por dos o tres años._ dijo ella recordando con añoranza los años donde tuvo de maestro al mago unicornio mas famoso de todos los tiempos.

Vevelt tomo uno de los libros pero no entendía lo que decía.

Velvelt: ¿sabes como leer mama?._ pregunto ella.

Twilight: ¿no sabes leer?._ pregunto asombrada.

Velvelt: no, aquí solo los ancianos saben, ellos le enseñan a los adultos y ellos a los niños._ dijo con tristeza.

Twilight: bueno, entonces primero debo enseñarte a leer, escribir y todo lo básico, luego de que aprendas todo lo necesario entonces te enseñare magia._ dijo alegrando a la potra.

Paso una semana, Twilight cada tanto iba la mercado para poder comprar algunas cosas y guardaba lo necesario, en ese tiempo ella le había enseñado a Velvelt de a poco como leer y escribir, aunque le costo un poco la potra comenzó a aprender, ese mismo día Twilight usaba una piedra como pizarra mientras Velvelt estaba sentaba en una roca y miraba a su madre escribir unas cosas con su magia.

Twilight: muy bien, Velvelt intenta leer lo que escribí._ dijo con simpleza.

La potra comenzó a leer despacio.

Velvelt: este es ... mi hijo menor... el tiene... una casa... donde es feliz... con su familia._ dijo terminando.

Twilight: muy bien, aprendes rapido, solo tienes que aprender a leer mas rápido y con mas fluidez._ dijo feliz mientras la potra sonreía.

Velvelt: gracias mama._ dijo ella feliz.

Twilight: muy bien, ahora practicaremos tu alfabeto y tu escritura._dijo limpiando la pizarra.

Sin que lo supieran habían dos potros terrestres junto con un grifo que las miraban, miraban como la potra escribía las letras despacio una tras otra, luego de un minuto termino.

Twilight: ya te lo aprendiste, eso es bueno, pero aun tienes que mejorar tu caligrafía._ dijo mirando como las letras estaban un poco chuecas.

Velvelt: ¿practicaremos mas mama?._ dijo la potra curiosa.

Twilight: ya creo que estas lista para un poco de magia, pero solo te enseñare como mover los objetos, aun tienes que aprender mas para hacer mas._ dijo ella en tono suave.

Velvelt: esta bien mama._ dijo ella contenta por saber que aprendería algo de magia.

Uno de los potros hizo ruido y Twilight lanzo un hechizo que los congelo, los movió con su magia y los dejo expuestos.

Twilight: ¿que tenemos aquí?._ dijo ella con sospecha.

Velvelt: a ellos los conozco, a veces me molestaban cuando caminaba por el pueblo._ dijo ella con un poco de enojo.

Los dos potros y el grifo estaban algo nerviosos.

Potro 1: esto no es lo que parece._ dijo con voz llena de miedo.

Potro 2: es que no la hemos visto en el pueblo en una semana._ dijo con el mismo tono.

Grifo: solo queríamos saber que paso._ dijo el pequeño grifo también con miedo.

Twilight: pues ya vieron que no esta pasando nada, solo le estoy enseñando a mi hija._ dijo seria.

Eso le llamo la atención a los tres pequeños.

Potro 1: pero ella no tiene mama._ dijo el sin delicadeza.

Velvelt: ahora si tengo, pero eso a ti no te importa._ dijo ella algo enojada.

En eso apareció un yegua terrestre que al ver lo que estaba pasando se dirigió directo hacia Twilight, la alicornio vio que era una yegua de piel amarilla con crin verde y cuite mark de unas agujas con hilos de colores.

Yegua: ¿que esta pasando aquí?._ dijo ella en forma de exigencia.

Twilight la miro y hablo tranquila.

Twilight: no es nada._ dijo mientras soltaba a los pequeños._ es solo que nos interrumpieron en nuestra clase.

Eso puso a la yegua contenta.

Yegua: ¿es maestra?._ dijo emocionada, Twilight estaba incomoda pero recordando lo que estaba haciendo solo asintió._ eso es increíble, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a una maestra para que le enseñe a nuestros hijos, todos aquí solo sabemos lo suficiente para la exportación económica._ dijo calmada.

Twilight: bueno de momento solo le estoy enseñando a esta pequeña._ dijo señalando a su hija._ ademas de que no tengo los recursos para enseñarles a muchos alumnos al mismo tiempo.

Yegua: creo que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Summer Shine, soy costurera y todos los padres del pueblo estarían agradecidos sin nos ayudara._ dijo en tono de suplica.

Twilight: bueno no lo se, ya estaba planeando irme del pueblo en unos días._ dijo llena de dudas.

Velvelt: no importa mama, ¿puedes ayudar?._ dijo ella pidiendo a su madre.

Twilight: bueno esta bien, pero entiendan que no puedo trabajar gratis._ dijo ella.

Shine: de eso no se preocupe, tenemos los recursos que usted pueda necesitar._ dijo contenta._ ¿cual es su nombre señorita?

Twilight se puso nerviosa pero luego recordó un nombre.

Twilight: me llamo Brilliant Star._ dijo parido confundiendo a Velvelt.

Shine: bueno señorita Brilliant, hablare con los otros padres y nos pondremos de acuerdo._ dijo ella feliz antes de marcharse con los niños dejando solas a madre e hija.

Las dos volvieron dentro de la casa y Velvelt miro a su madre.

Velvelt: ¿porque no usaste tu nombre mama?._ dijo la potra confundida.

Twilight: es que si les digo mi nombre y alguno de ellos me reconoce, entonces podrían armar un escándalo y por eso use el nombre de mi primera maestra en la escuela de unicornios._ dijo la yegua explicando todo a la pequeña.

Velvelt: entiendo, ¿entonces nos quedaremos un tiempo mas?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Twilight: pues ya que acepte el trabajo, creo que nos quedaremos hasta tener suficientes recursos para movernos._ dijo ella analizando la situación.

Así no tardo en llegar el día siguiente y Twilight usando una capa de color blanco para ocultar sus alas se presento, muchos padres habían estado de acuerdo y trajeron a todos los pequeños que estaban en el pueblo, Twilight comenzó a trabajar y el primer día todo estuvo tranquilo, todos quedaron complacidos con su trabajo y le dieron el trabajo de maestra de todos los niños...

 **Tres años después.**

Twilight había permanecido en ese pueblo mas tiempo de lo que ella había planeado y con el tiempo se había adaptado a su vida en ese lugar, durante su estancia allí todo el pueblo había avanzado y las casas ahora eran mejores, pero ademas de enseñar ella ayudaba un poco con todo, con sus conocimientos los ingresos asi como las exportaciones y cosechas estaban mejor que nunca, ademas de sus aportes médicos y otras cosas, todos en el pueblo la estimaban y la trataban con mucho respeto.

En ese tiempo Twilight había avanzado con la educación de Velvelt quien era su ayudante cuando daba clases, su casa también había cambiado y haba mas muebles, ademas de una habitación mas para su hija, ese mismo día las dos estaban estudiando magia.

Twilight: muy bien, el hechizo de gravedad, ¿lo estudiaste?._ dijo ella a su hija que ya tenia 11 años.

Velvelt: me canse un poco con los libros pero si me lo aprendí._ dijo ella mientras su cuerpo brillaba y termino pisando el techo, luego volvió al piso.

Twilight: te lo aprendiste muy bien._ dijo felicitando a su hija.

Velvelt: gracias mama._ dijo feliz la potra.

Mas tarde ese día las dos estaban yendo a las clases de Twilight, pero todos en el pueblo las rodearon y miraron a Twilight con caras sonrientes.

De entre ellos apareció la misma yegua que le ofreció a Twilight el trabajo.

Shine: señora Brilliant, estuvimos hablando y queremos pedirle algo._ dijo ella contenta junto con todos los demás.

Twilight: ¿que sucede?._ dijo confundida.

Shine: es que entre todos, queremos pedirle que sea nuestra alcaldesa._ dijo finalmente llena de alegría.

Twilight estaba impactada pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

Twilight: lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, con mi trabajo como maestra es suficiente._ dijo tratando de negarse de forma amable.

Shine: pero es mas que una maestra, nos ayudo a organizar todo el pueblo y gracias a usted hemos progresado mas en estos 3 años que en los 40 años desde que se fundo este pueblo._ dijo ella mientras todo el mundo asentía contento.

Twilight: de verdad me ciento alagada, pero no puedo ser alcaldesa._ dijo tratando de irse.

Shine la tomo de la capa tratando de detenerla y se la quito revelando sus alas, todos en el pueblo estaban asombrados, algunos de entre la multitud la miraron impactados.

Unicornio: es una alicornio._ dijo asombrado.

Grifo: ¿entonces es una princesa?._ todos en el pueblo estaban impactados.

Twilight no tuvo mas remedio que decir la verdad.

Twilight: amigos y amigas del pueblo, lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero mi verdadero nombre es Twilight Sparkel, yo fui la princesa de la amistad y hace 23 años deje el cargo, cuando me ofrecieron ser maestra les dije que mi iría pero luego paso el tiempo y ya no sabia que pensar, todos ustedes me trataron tan bien, pero les mentí y si desean que me valla lo are._dijo con tono triste y resignado.

De entre ellos salio un pegaso ya mayor que parecía de 70 años o mas, se le acerco a Twilight y al verla bajo la cabeza un poco en señal de respeto.

Pegaso: princesa, no pensé que me alcanzaría la vida para verla otra vez, esto es un gran regalo._ dijo el con tono melancólico.

Twilight: te me haces familia, ¿te conozco?._ dijo viendo al pegaso con cara conocida.

Pegaso: yo me llamo Strom Strike, no se si lo recuerde pero hace 40 años yo fui comandante de la guardia de pegasos._ dijo el recordando su juventud.

Twilight se mostró sorprendida.

Twilight: si te recuerdo, Rainbow Dash nos presento, tu eras su alumno en sus clases de vuelo en Cloudsdale._ dijo recordando.

Strike: así es, la maestra Dash hizo mucho por mi, pero me retire del servicio 1 año después del cambio de gobierno._ dijo sin dejar de mirar a la princesa._ usted sigue igual a como la recuerdo, si usted y las demás se hubieran quedado en el mando, hubiera seguido con gusto en el ejercito._ dijo convencido de sus palabras.

Shine: es cierto que usted nos mintió, pero en estos últimos años usted nos ayudo tanto que no hay motivos para estar enojados._ dijo ella calmada.

Grifo: es cierto, si usted fue princesa entonces sabrá mejor que nadie como ser una líder._ dijo el con certeza.

Twilight: ¿entonces no quieren que me valla?._ dijo sin entender que decía la gente.

Shine: yo creo que ahora mas que nunca, queremos que sea nuestra líder._ dijo consiguiendo el apoyo de todos.

Twilight: ¿aun quieren que sea la alcaldesa?._ dijo ella asombrada.

Strike: usted fue princesa, puede hacer mucho mas._ dijo el con tono feliz.

Twilght no sabia a que se refería pero ni ella se esperaba lo que estaba por pasar...

 **14 años después.**

En una casa en medio de un bosque se podía ver a las dos antiguas princesas Luna y Celestia, ya sin sus adornos reales y tomando algo de te.

Celestia: ahora que no hay nada que hacer, esto se pone un poco aburrido._ dijo ella con tono cansado.

Luna: es cierto, aunque aun hacemos subir el sol y la luna, no hacemos ya nada, ademas tampoco me dejan entrar al reino de los sueños, "cada quien debe lidiar que sus pesadillas", dijeron eso y ahora solo hay gente que sufre mas que antes._ dijo algo enojada.

En eso tocaron a la puesta y la hermana mayor abrió, era un cambiante con uniforme de cartero...

 **Nota: en mas de 100 años pasan muchas cosas.**

Cambiante: mensaje para Celestia y Luna._ dijo en tono calmado.

Celestia tomo el mensaje y lo ley en voz alta.

 _"queridas Celestia y Luna como gobernadora quiero hacerles una invitación para venir a visitar la gran ciudadela Harmony"_

 _Firma: una vieja amiga._

Junto con la nota venia un mapa, las dos hermanas se miraron entre si hasta que Luna dijo.

Luna: ¿porque no?, al final es algo que hacer._ dijo ella queriendo buscar una forma de ocupar su tiempo.

Unos idas después las dos hermanas siguiendo el mapa llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cuidad rodeada de una muralla de madera de unos 5 metros, había 4 puertas cada una con guardias que usaban chaquetas azules con bandas negras y gorras blancas, se acercaron a una de las puertas y un guardia les hablo.

Guardia: buenos días, ¿a que vinieron aquí?._ dijo de forma cortes.

Celestia: la gobernadora nos mando una invitación._ dijo mostrando el mensaje.

Guardia: mil perdones señoras, adelante._ dijo en forma amable mientras las dos pasaban.

Dentro de las murallas había varios conjuntos de casas y varias arboledas, por todas partes se podía ver gente trabajando o también a pequeños de diferentes especies jugando por toda la ciudad, las dos princesas estaban impactadas por todo pues este lugar les recordaba mucho a Canterlot cuando estaban en su infancia, la uncia construcción que destacaba de las demás , era lo que parecía ser una pequeña mansión en el centro de la ciudadela, las dos se acercaron a ese lugar y miraron un cartel que decida mansión de gobierno .

Celestia: parece que es aquí._ dijo ella convencida.

Luna: bueno entonces hay que tocar._ dijo ella de forma obvia.

Celestia toco la puerta y fueron atendidas por una yegua joven de piel blanca con crin marrón que tenia dos plumas de escritura rodeadas de estrellas como cuite mark.

¿?: ¿que se les ofrece?._ dijo ella con educación, Celestia le entrego la invitación y ella sonrió._ sean bienvenidas, soy la secretaria y administradora de la ciudadela, mi nombre es Velvelt Light, mi madre las esta esperando.

Celestia: ¿tu madre es la gobernadora?._ dijo asombrada.

Velvelt: si, pero solo es la gobernadora en turno, ella les explicara lo demás._ dijo calmada mientras dejaba pasar a las dos hermanas.

Siguieron a la yegua hasta un salón de tamaño amplio, no tanto como los salones del palacio que una vez tuvieron pero era bastante grande con una mesa y sillas para 10 invitados, por una puerta del otro lado de la habitación apareció alguien que las dos reconocieron al instante.

Hermanas: ¡¿Twilight?!._ dijeron sorprendidas.

Era Twilight quien ahora usaba una capa azul con bordados de estrellas, la yegua miro a sus dos antiguas mentoras y le salieron lagrimas de los ojos.

Twilight: Celestia, Luna, vinieron._ dijo mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte a las dos que no tardaron en responder.

Celestia: es bueno verte Twilight._ dijo ella feliz de ver a su antigua alumna.

Luna: es bueno verte._ dijo feliz de ver a quien consideraba su primera amiga de verdad._ veo que te fue mejor que a nosotras._ dijo en tono de broma.

Twilight: bueno, tal vez solo un poco._ dijo sonriendo nerviosa._ pero bueno esto no es muy reciente que ya solo llevo 1 año en el cargo._ dijo aun con nervios.

Celestia: creo que tenemos mucho que hablar._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Twilight: es cierto, por favor acompáñenos._ dijo mientras ella junto con su hija se hitan a otra habitación._ este lugar es solo para los lideres de la ciudad, para mis amigos tengo otro lugar.

Las 4 salieron y llegaron al techo, en ese lugar había una mesa preparada ya con te y bocadillos.

Twilight: tomen asiento por favor._ dijo de forma amable.

Todas tomaron asiento.

Celestia: creo que tienes mucho que contar Twilight._ dijo ella en tono alegre.

Twilight: bueno después de salir de poniville llegue a este lugar, claro que en ese entonces solo era un pueblo pequeño, solo iba a quedarme unos días pero luego conocí a Velvelt._ dijo señalando a su hija.

Celestia: ¿entonces no eres casada?._ dijo asombrada.

Twilight: la encontré y estaba muy enferma, la traje conmigo y la adopte, ademas puedo decir con orgullo que es la mejor hija que podría pedir._ dijo sonriendo le a su hija quien le sonrió muy contenta._ en un principio íbamos a irnos de aquí, pero un día mientras le enseñaba a ella algunos del pueblo nos vieron y me pidieron que me encargara de la educación de los mas pequeños._ dijo avanzando con la historia.

Luna: ¿entonces que paso?._ dijo tomando un poco de te.

Twilight: pasaron 3 años, en ese tiempo me quede enseñando y ayude en otras cosas, el pueblo comenzó a prosperar y a crecer, los del pueblo querían que fuera alcaldesa pero en un descuido me descubrieron como alicornio._ dijo recordado ese momento.

Celestia: ¿no les dijiste quien eras?._ dijo sin entender a su antigua alumna.

Twilight: no quería que se armara un escandallo, pero al final me aceptaron mejor de lo que esperaba, el pueblo comenzó a prosperar y los pueblos vecinos se unieron, con el tiempo todos los pueblos comenzaron a construir un lugar donde todos pudieran vivir en comunidad, yo organice las construcciones y la distribución de materiales, sin que yo lo supiera o lo que quisiera, construyeron esta pequeña mansión, despumes de organizar y decidir las leyes que se aplicarían, me escogieron a mi como su líder, en un principio querían que fuera princesa aquí también, pero me negué._ dijo sorprendiendo a sus mentoras.

Celestia: ¿no quisiste ser princesa otra vez?._ dijo aun sin entender a su alumna estrella.

Twilight: pensé que con el paso del tiempo pasaría lo mismo que en equestria y se cansarían de una monarquía, al final me convencieron y acepte ser la líder bajo el cargo de gobernadora solo reelegible por votación._ dijo a sus dos mentoras que ahora entendieron.

Luna: ¿pero por cuando tiempo dura el cargo?._ pregunto ella curiosa.

Twilight: hay elecciones para gobernador o gobernadora, cada periodo de gobierno es de 8 años, según lo acordado, querían que fueran 10 pero los convencí de que fuera un periodo mas corto._ dijo ella mientras comía un pastel.

Celestia: ¿y tu manejas todo?._ dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de te.

Twilight: en parte, yo me encargo de organizar y administrar los asuntos mas importantes, pero la ciudad tiene jefes que se encargan de las cosas como discusiones o disputas, la distribución de las mercancías y exportaciones._ luego señalo a su hija._ Velvelt hace una roda cada semana por la ciudad y habla con los jefes de las diferentes secciones, registra si hay algún reclamo o problema, ella me presenta esos reclamos y yo veo como resolver la situación.

Celestia: ¿hay secciones en la cuidad?._ dijo curiosa.

Twilight: hay 4 secciones principales, la sección del sur es la seccion civil, donde principalmente hay casas para las familias y escuelas, ademas de unos 3 orfanatos donde se cuida a los huérfanos y se los puede adoptar, cuando encontré a Velvelt no había ninguno y no quería que hubiera mas niños como ella, sin un techo o un lugar para dormir._ dijo recordando la situación que había pasado su hija antes de encontrarla.

Luna: ¿y las otras secciones?._ pregunto tomando otro sorbo.

Twilight: la del oeste, es donde se entrena la guardia, entre los pueblos que se unieron había algunos oficiales y soldados que ya se habían retirado o desertaron cuando nos fuimos del trono, se ofrecieron a entrenar una fuerza policial para mantener la ciudad en orden en caso de algún desacuerdo entre la población, los que vieron en las puertas son los primeros oficiales en salir de la preparación._ dijo la yegua.

Celestia: ¿pero que hay de la del norte y este?._ dijo esperando respuesta.

Twilight: la del este es la sección comercial, allí es donde se puede comprar mercancías y donde se elaboraran los preparativos para su distribución y exportación, en el sector norte, no hay mucho, el realidad estamos en el, ademas de la mansión, también están la biblioteca, el hospital y también la corte._ dijo señalando a su alrededor.

Ceelestia: ¿ y todo esto en solo 17 años?._ dijo impresionada.

Twilight: como sabe, durante décadas estudie muchos de los hechizos de Star Swirl y de otros muchos magos unicornios de la historia, la mayor parte de las casas del sector civil yo misma lo construí con unos hechizos, luego algunos habitantes edificaron sus propias casas, claro que también ayude, hechizos para hacer crecer arboles, para construir casas de piedra, para moldear y cambiar la forma de las cosas, me costo mucho trabajo pero con el tiempo pude enseñarle a otros unicornios del lugar para que ellos ayudaran._ dijo terminando la explicación.

Celestia: debo decir que esto es impresionante, de verdad fuiste toda una líder y aun lo eres, hiciste mucho por esta gente._ dijo feliz y orgullosa.

Luna: lo dije antes pero ahora lo diré en serio, te fue mejor a que nosotras._ dijo ella alegre por su amiga.

Twilight: ¿ustedes que estuvieron asiendo?._ dijo tomando un poco mas de te.

Celestia: pues no mucho, desde pequeñas solo nos educaron para ser gobernantes, vivir de forma simple nos es muy difícil._ dijo un poco apenada.

Twilight solo las miro y sonrió.

Twilight: ¿porque no se quedan aquí?._ dijo contenta._ por algo son la gobernadora y puedo darles algún trabajo fácilmente.

Velvelt: es cierto, escuche mucho de mi madre sobre ustedes, su experiencia seria buena ayuda._ dijo ella también feliz.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre si pero antes de que Celestia respondiera Luna hablo contenta.

Luna: por mi parte me quedare con gusto, hace casi 40 años que no tengo nada que hacer._ dijo feliz.

Twilight: muy bien, ¿que trabajo te gustaría Luna?._ dijo ella feliz por saber que su amiga se quedaría.

Luna: creo que me gustaría enseñar, ¿hay algún trabajo en la escuela?._ dijo curiosa.

Twilight: bueno, de momento solo tenemos educación a nivel primario y parte del secundario, aun tengo que dar clases para los que quieren completar sus estudios o a veces Velvelt lo hace._ dijo mientras su hija asintió.

Luna: yo puedo ocuparme de eso, no es por presumir pero tengo conocimiento de varios siglos._ dijo en forma de broma.

Twilight: entonces como gobernadora te ofrezco el cargo de maestra principal, ¿aceptas?._ dijo sonriente.

Luna: aceptare con gusto._ dijo contenta.

Celestia también hablo.

Celestia: bueno ya que mi hermana se me adelanto mejor hablo antes de que me interrumpa, durante años fuiste mi mejor alumna y ahora te volviste mi maestra._ dijo con tono contento._ seria un placer ayudarte, ¿que trabajo podría tener?

Twilight: para mi siempre fuiste alguien justa y con buen juicio, también necesito alguien que se ocupe de dirigir la corte, a veces no me da tiempo para hacer todo junto, ¿te parece bien?._ dijo a su antigua maestra.

Celestia: me parece bien, gracias Twilight._ dijo alegremente.

Twilight: bueno, pueden quedarse qui o puedo mandar a construir una casa para ustedes, a menos que quieran casas separadas._ dijo ella esperando respuesta.

Luna: si voy a trabajar en la escuela me seria mejor vivir cerca de allí, me gustaría una casa en el sector civil._ dijo Luna analizando la situación sobre su futuro trabajo.

Celestia: en cuanto a mi, creo que me seria mejor que instalaran un alojamiento para mi en la corte con todo lo necesaria para mi estadía._ dijo ella analizando todo también.

Twilight: eso no sera problema._ dijo tranquila.

Velvelt: yo supervisare las construcciones y mandare las indicaciones personalmente._ dijo contenta.

Twilight: hasta entonces pueden quedarse aquí hasta que sus viviendas estén listas._ ofreció la yegua.

Celestia: muchas gracias Twilight._ dijo ella agradecida.

Luna: sera un gusto._ dijo en tono alegre.

Esa misma noche todos se preparaban para dormir y Twilight en su habitación estaba reflexionando las cosas.

Twilight: en estos años mi situación mejoro bastante, pero aun no siento que allá encontrado un propósito, supongo que lo hablare con Celestia y Luna después._ dijo antes de irse a dormir y esperar el siguiente día.

 **Hasta la aproxima y nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

Pasaron algunas semanas y todo en la ciudadela estaba progresando bien, Luna disfrutaba su nuevo trabajo ya que le permitía estar cerca de los pequeños, todos estaban muy complacidos también con el trabajo de Celestia en la corte y todo el rendimiento había comenzado a mejorar, Twilight ahora tenia algo menos de trabajo por lo cual tenia tiempo para dedicarse a algunas cosas que le gustaban, como la lectura y el estudio, aun después de pasar mas de 100 años estudiando y aprendiendo, aun le gustaba experimentar y crear mas hechizos, pociones, muchas cosas, algunas de ellas se vendían y le traían mas ingresos económicos a la ciudadela, todo había estado tranquilo pero ese día abría un cambio que seria importante.

En las puertas de la ciudadela estaba llegando un carruaje que tenia el símbolo del nuevo gobierno equestre, era un cuerno con alas en medio de dos arboles, cuando llego a las puertas unos guardias lo recibieron.

Guardia: disculpe, ¿que necesita en la ciudadela?._ dijo de forma cortes pero seria.

En el carruaje venia un terrestre de piel roja con melena naranja, estaba vestido con un traje elegante.

¿?: soy embajador del senado de equestria, vengo a tratar unos asuntos con la gobernadora._ dijo en tono formal.

Guardia: entendido, le daremos escolta a la mansión principal._ dijo haciéndole señas a unos 3 guardias para que siguieran el carruaje,

Luego de un minuto el carruaje llego a la mansión de gobierno donde uno de los guardias se acerco al embajador.

Guardia: perdone señor pero tengo que anunciar su llegada._ dijo el tono formal.

¿?: no importa, esperare._ dijo en forma tranquila.

El guardia fue hasta la puerta y luego de decirle los detalles a Velvelt ella respondió.

Velvelt: muy bien, le avisare a la gobernadora._ dijo seriamente.

El embajador salio del carruaje y entro en la mansión donde fue recibido por Velvelt.

¿?: buenas tardes, soy embajador del gobierno equestre y vine a tratar unas cosas con la gobernadora._ dijo en tono formal pero al ver a la bella joven tenia que hacer esfuerzos para no perder la compostura.

Velvelt: soy Velvelt Light, soy la secretaria y administradora de la ciudadela, de manera mas simple soy la asistente de la gobernadora._ dijo en tono formal._ mi madre nos acompañara en breve.

Twilight llego al recibidor y miro al embajador con la boca abierta, el semental también se sorprendió pero reacciono primero.

¿?: paso mucho tiempo... tía Twilight._ dijo en tono cariñoso.

Twilight reacciono y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Twilight: Apple Bright, eres tu, que bueno verte._ dijo alegre.

Velvelt: ¿lo conoces mama?._ dijo la joven yegua curiosa.

Twilight: por supuesto que lo conozco, el es Apple Bright, el nieto de mi amiga Applejack._ dijo en tono alegre con algo de nostalgia._ ¿así que eres el representante del senado?

Bright: así es, me enviaron a tratar unos arreglos comerciales._ dijo mientras de su traje sacaba unos papeles.

Twilight los tomo con su magia y se puso a revisarlos.

Bright: debo decir que estaba algo inseguro de hacer este viaje, pero sabiendo que se trata de ti, estoy mas tranquilo, pero los términos del tratado comercial no me parecen muy justos._ dijo eso ultimo con algo de enojo en la voz.

Twilight: es cierto, ¿nos darán el 35% de las ganancias por las ventas?, eso no es justo._ dijo con el mismo tono de enojo.

Velvelt: es cierto, no es nada justo, no tenemos porque aceptar esos términos, por nuestra parte negar este acuerdo comercial no seria problema, ademas si declararan alguna amenaza militar solo por eso y a una ciudadela de menor interés, serian muy mal vistos por otros reinos de los cuales necesitan sus conexiones y mercancías._ dijo ella con algo de enojo pero analizando la situación.

Bright: asi es, intente proponer por lo menos el 50 o 55% , pero nadie me escucho, los representantes de Cloudsdale, Appleloosa y Ponyhatthan también me apoyaron, pero somos solo 4 en unas cámara con 20 representantes, lo lamento._ dijo en tono triste la ultima parte.

Twilight: descuida, no es tu culpa, por cierto, ¿tienes noticias de Cadence y Flurry?._ dijo preguntando por su cuñada y sobrina.

Bright: si, hace poco estuve de visita en el imperio de cristal, les hable de mi viaje aquí y dijeron que les gustaría conocer este nuevo lugar, hasta donde se Cadence y Flurry te extrañan mucho, intentaron escribirte pero no les respondías las cartas, tenían miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo._ dijo eso ultimo a Twilight con algo de culpa.

Twilight: perdón, pero cuando me fui estábamos muy tristes y no las quería molestar._ dijo en tono deprimido.

Bright: yo entiendo, mi abuela también lo hubiera entendido, pero también te hubiera dicho que no puedes dejar esto así, tienes que resolverlo._ dijo de forma sensata.

Twilight: conociendo a Applejack, si me hubiera dicho algo muy parecido._ dijo con mas nostalgia.

Bright: bueno, tengo que regresar mañana mismo, ¿no hay problema si me quedo aquí?._ dijo de forma casual.

Twilight: no tengo problemas, eres de la familia._ dijo en tono alegre.

Bright: gracias tía, es bueno ver que estas bien._ dijo contento.

La noche paso parido y Bright patrio de regreso en el carruaje, pasaron unos días y mientras Twilight hacia papeleo en la mansión con ayuda de Velvelt alguien golpeo a la puerta, Velvelt se fue hacia la puerta y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Cadence y Flurry Heart (nota: Flurry puede ser algo nuevo pero en internet ya hay imágenes de ella como adulta) aun con la impresión hablo con claridad.

Velvelt: ¿en que puedo ayudarlas?._ dijo en tono formal.

Cadence: así es, vinimos de viaje y nos dijeron que la gobernadora nos ayudaría._ dijo ella calmada.

Flurry: ¿la gobernadora esta aquí?._ dijo de forma tímida.

Velvelt: pasen, mi madre las atenderá de inmediato._ dijo sin mas.

Cadence: ¿eres la hija de la gobernadora?._ dijo sorprendida.

Velvelt: eso pueden preguntárselo a ella._ dijo para luego dejarlas pasar.

Las dos alicornios se fueron dentro de la mansión y Velvelt se fue a llamar a Twilight, pasaron unos minutos y ella llego, las tres se mostraron sorprendidas por verse.

Twilight: ¿Cadence?, ¿Flurry Heart?._ dijo sorprendida.

Flurry fue la primera y abrazo fuerte a Twilight.

Flurry: te extrañe tanto tía._ dijo mientras le salían lagrimas.

Cadence se le acerco con una cara que parecía de enojo.

Cadence: despareciste por mas de 17 años, creíamos que te paso algo malo y no intentaste contactaros._ dijo en tono de reclamo, pero luego se unió al abrazo._ pero también te entrañe demasiado._ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Twilight luego miro a su hija.

Twilight: ven también Velvelt, conoce a tu tía y a tu prima._ dijo mientras le salían lagrimas y les devolvía el abrazo.

Velvelt también se unió y las 4 formaron un fuerte abrazo familiar, unas horas después todos se pusieron al día, Flurry estaba muy feliz de tener una prima.

Flurry: que bueno que tengo una prima, pero bueno me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando eras pequeña, ahora no podremos jugar._ dijo algo desanimada.

Velvelt: bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que puedo conocerte._ dijo feliz.._ y a mi tía también.

Cadence: es un gusto._ luego miro a Twilight._ ¿sabes algo de donde fueron Celestia y Luna?

Twilight: las invite hace unos meses, les conseguí trabajo aquí, las iba a invitar también, pero estaba un poco insegura._ dijo mirándola con pena.

Flurry: me gustaría quedarme tía, pero mama tienen que decidir._ dijo mirando a su madre.

Cadence: no tienes que preguntar mas, también quiero quedarme, Twilight, tu así como Celestia y Luna, contando ahora a Velvelt._ dijo en forma de broma pero luego puso una mirada triste._ ustedes son la única familia que nos queda, nos necesitamos mas que nunca.

Twilight: bueno, me alegra que se queden, yo también necesitaba a mi familia conmigo, ¿algún trabajo que les interese?._ dijo mirando a las dos.

Cadence: ¿que trabajos tienes?._ dijo mirando a su cuñada.

Twilight: bueno, Celestia trabaja en la corte, como la juez principal, Luna se encarga de la educación de los de nivel secundario y universitario como maestra principal._ luego se puso a pensar unos minutos._ pero tenemos tres orfanatos y los administradores tienen problemas, estaba pensado en buscar a alguien que puedo ayudar a cuidar a los pequeños y de paso buscarles familia.

Cadence sonrió por eso y su hija también.

Cadence: bueno, no he sido niñera en mas de 130 años, pero creo que puedo manejar eso y sabes lo mucho que me gustan los pequeños._ dijo contenta.

Flurry: yo trabaje de niñera también hace unos años, yo también ayudare._dijo feliz.

Twilight: muy bien, me alegra que les guste, esta noche quédense, Celestia y Luna vendrán a cenar, nos reuniremos y mañana les mostrare el lugar donde estaran trabajando._ dijo poniendo contentas Cadence y su hija.

Cadence: sera bueno, ver a tía Celestia y a tía Luna._ dijo con emoción de ver a sus tías otra vez.

La noche no tardo en llegar y luego cuando las dos se presentaron se emocionaron por ver a Cadence junto con su hija, las 6 yeguas pasaron una hermosa noche hablando y reviviendo muchos recuerdos.

Twilight: es bueno que por fin nos hayamos reunido todas._ dijo en tono alegre pero nostálgico.

Cadence: es verdad, en realidad, deberíamos habernos quedado juntas._ dijo en tono algo triste.

Luna: es cierto, nostras eramos todo los que teníamos, pero ahora tenemos mas._ dijo mirando a Twilight._ pero ahora tenemos algo en que ocupar nuestro tiempo y un nuevo hogar, la fortuna te favoreció mucho Twilight.

Twilight: no es nada princesa, todas aquí hicieron mucho por mi._ dijo mirando primero a Celestia._ Celestia mi querida maestra, siempre recuerdo todo lo que aprendí con tus lecciones y siempre te agradeceré por darme a conocer la magia de la amistad.

Celestia: para mi, tu fuiste mas que una alumna Twilight, eres como la hija que siempre quise tener._ dijo conmovida.

Twilight miro a Luna.

Twilight: Luna eres una gran amiga para mi, en un principio tal vez te fue difícil pero ahora me alegro mucho de que estés aquí con nosotras._ dijo a la alicornio de la luna.

Luna: para mi también eres una gran amiga Twilight, fuiste la primera amiga que tuve después de regresar de mi exilio, siempre fuiste buena conmigo y de verdad te lo agradezco._ dijo con alegre en su voz.

Twilight luego miro a Cadence y Flurry.

Twilight: Cadence mi amiga, mi hermana del alma, tu nunca te olvidaste de mi y cuando era pequeña fuiste una gran compania, siempre atesoro los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas._ dijo conmoviendo a la yegua del amor y luego se dirigió a Flurry._ Flurry Heart mi querida sobrina, yo te vi crecer desde que eras una pequeña potrilla, muchas veces te cuide y se que mi hermano estaría orgulloso de verte como la gran yegua que eres ahora, fuiste su mayor orgullo y se que siempre sera así.

Cadence: Twilight yo también ciento que eres mi hermana, como te dije el día de mi boda no podría olvidar a la pequeña que mas me gustaba cuidar, ahora viéndote como estas me hace sentir orgullosa de haberte ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, ademas estoy segura de que Shining Armor también estaría orgulloso de ti._ dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de felicidad de sus ojos.

Flurry: tía yo siempre recuerdo todo lo que pasamos cuando te visitaba en Ponyville, todo lo que me enseñaste y son recuerdos muy queridos para mi, siempre seras mi tía mas querida._ dijo con tono dulce en su voz.

Twilight luego miro a Velvelt.

Twilight: Velvelt Light, no se que decir, ya casi se cumplen 18 años desde que te encontré, en un principio estaba insegura de si podría ser una buena madre para ti, o si en algún momento actué mas como una maestra que como tu mama, pero desde que te encontré y en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas, siempre he pensado que no podría haber pedido una mejor hija que tu._ eso le saco lagrimas de alegría a Velvelt.

Velvelt: yo soy la que tiene suerte, yo siempre estuve sola, no sabia quien era o donde estaban mis padres, pero tu me ayudaste._ ella se levanto y se acerco a Twilight._ así que yo soy la que tuvo suerte, de tener una madre tan fabulosa como tu y ahora esta gran familia también.

Finalmente las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Twilight: yo pienso que tu eres fabulosa, convertirte en mi hija fue una de las mayores alegrías que tuve en mi vida, así como con toda mi familia yo se que mi lazo contigo es especial._ dijo mientras lloraba de alergia.

Todos pasaron una gran velada en familia con mucha alegría, esa misma noche Twilight se estaba preparando para dormir cuando fue a mirar las estrellas, pero de la nada escucho la voz de sus amigas.

¿?: ¿nos extrañas dulzura?._ escucho la voz de Applejack lo cual la dejo sorprendida.

¿?: vamos Twilight, no debes estar triste por nosotras, eso no es divertido._ dijo la voz de Pinkie.

¿?: anímate cerebrito, eso seria 20% mas genial._ dijo la voz de Rainbow.

¿?: hay querida, ya no llores así, eso hace muy mal para tus poros, sin mencionar que tus ojos se hincharían y eso no es bueno para tu apariencia._ dijo la voz de Rarity.

¿?: no estés triste Twilight, si no también me podre triste._ dijo la voz de Fluttershy.

¿?: tu eres quien me enseño que la magia de la amistad siempre nos mantiene unidas, así que no importa en donde estemos, todas seres siempre amigas._ dijo la voz de Starlight.

Finalmente las voces dejaron de oírse y ella solo sonrió.

Twilight: no importa que ya no estén aquí, ustedes siempre me apoyan, muchas gracias chicas, ustedes fueron y siempre serán mis mejores amigas, la magia de la amistad nos unirá por siempre._ dijo en tono feliz antes de irse a dormir, llevándose una gran alegría.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

Todo estaba yendo bien, habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de Cadence y Flurry Heart, Twilight estaba muy feliz porque ahora toda su familia estaba reunida, habían enviado a diferentes representantes del senado de Equestria, pero los términos de negocios nunca eran aceptables,mas de uno de los representantes se sorprendieron de ver a Twilight pero nada pudieron hacer, ese mismo día ella había terminado con sus papeles y estaba por comenzar con sus estudios pero ese mismo día tenia otros planes en mente, en ese mismo momento se fue a ver a su hija quien estaba caminando por eso pasillo.

Twilight: buenos días Velvelt:_ dijo en tono alegre lo cual ella respondió de la misma forma.

Velvelt: buenos días mama, ¿terminaste tu trabajo?._ dijo curiosa.

Twilight: así es, ya no tengo mas papeleo este día, pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad para ver como están las cosas._ dijo animada lo cual hizo sonreír a la yegua joven.

Velvelt: muy bien vamos._ dijo sonriendo.

Sin mas las dos yeguas decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudadela, las dos paseaban por las calles y todos las saludaban al pasar, todo el mundo las quería mucho debido a lo que hicieron por todos, las dos estaban felices viendo todo lo que habían logrado esos años.

Las dos llegaron directos a los orfanatos y vieron que como Cadence y Flurry estaban jugando con unos niños, todos se estaban divirtiendo y las dos entraron a ver.

Cadence: miren todos tenemos vivistas niños._ dijo llamando la atención de los pequeños.

Todos vieron llegar a las dos yeguas y se pusieron muy contentos.

Potra: es la gobernadora._ dijo contenta.

Todos se emocionaron y las rodearon, Twilight los miro contenta y luego miro a su cuñada y sobrina.

Twilight: se nota que estos pequeños se divierten mucho._ dijo feliz de ver que los mas pequeños estaban bien.

Flurry: todos están muy contentos, este es el mejor trabajo que podíamos pedir._ dijo feliz por su nuevo trabajo.

Twilight miraba como había pequeños de diferentes especies y todos jugaban juntos.

Cadence: se siente bien cuidar a los pequeños después de tanto tiempo._ dijo recordando sus días como niñera de Twilight.

Twilight: muy bien niños, ¿como están todos?._ dijo animada mientras todos los niños gritaban contentos.

Cadence: muchos niños preguntaban cuando vendrías de visita otra vez._ dijo contenta mirando a los pequeños.

Twilight: bueno, desde que todas me están ayudando ya tengo menos trabajo, ademas paso un tiempo desde que pudimos venir a ver a los pequeños._ dijo frotando la cabeza de uno de los pequeños.

Una potra unicornio de piel roja con crin azul y ojos violeta, llego hasta Velvelt y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿?: que bueno verte Velvelt._ dijo ella contenta.

Velvelt: vaya, la pequeña Flower Blue._ dijo feliz mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Eso llamo la atencion de las dos cuidadoras.

Cadence: ¿quien es esa pequeña?._ dijo curiosa.

Flurry: se nota que le agrada Velvelt._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Twilight: es normal, esa potra se llama Flower Blue, es un nombre que le dio Velvelt, a los huérfanos que encontramos, se les da un nombre si no lo tienen, Velvelt la encontró hace 6 años, cuando ella tenia 2 años, desde entonces cada vez que viene Velvelt siempre quiere saber personalmente todo lo que le pase a ella, me da la sensación de que Velvelt quiere adoptarla, pero creo que ella no se siente lista._ dijo mirando a su hija con la potra.

Flurry: pero se ve que la quiere mucho, yo creo que seria una buena madre, ¿porque no hablas con ella?._ dijo mirando a su tía.

Twilight: ya lo intente, pero ella siempre se desvía del tema, no se lo que pasa pero ella no quiere hablar de eso._ dijo ella algo triste porque su hija no la dejaba ayudarle.

Cadence: entonces déjame a mi intentarlo._ dijo ella a su hermana en ley.

Cadence se acerco a Velvelt y le llamo la atención.

Cadence: ¿podemos hablar Velvelt?._ dijo ella a su sobrina.

Velvelt: si claro tía._ la pequeña se fue a jugar con los demás.

Las dos se fueron a un lugar algo apartado y Cadence hablo.

Cadence: tu mama me acaba de decir que tal vez quieres adoptar a la pequeña Flower, ¿ella tiene razón?._ dijo mientras Velvelt se ponía algo nerviosa.

La yegua joven respiro profundamente y respondió.

Velvelt: me encantaría adoptarla, pero no siento que sea capaz de ser la madre que ella necesita, yo siempre viví feliz con mama, pero no se lo que es tener un padre, si lo hubiera tenido me sentiría lista._ dijo ella algo triste.

Cadence: yo te entiendo, como soy alicornio perdí a mi padre hace siglos, el día que nació Flurry, yo sentí que el me hacia mas falta que nadie, pero Shining armor me hablo, me dijo que mi papa y mi mama hubieran estado felices por mi, que la mejor forma de hacerlo sentir orgullosos, era cuidando con todo mi corazón a hija, así como ellos me cuidaron a mi._ dijo recordando con anhelo a su esposo.

Velvelt miro a su tía y noto que tenia algo de tristeza, pero también entendió que intentaba darle ánimos.

Cadence: el punto es, dime esto, ¿cuando estabas creciendo con tu mama, alguna vez sentiste que te faltaba un padre?._ dijo ella mientras Velvelt se mostraba algo impresionada pero luego respondió.

Velvelt: la verdad es que, a veces me hubiera gustado tener un papa, pero mama no solo jugaba conmigo, también me educo y me enseño a ser disciplinada, es como si hubiera tenido una mama y un papa, ¿crees que yo también puedo hacerlo?._ dijo algo insegura.

Cadence: eso tienes que descubrirlo, si todos esperaran hasta que se creen listos para ser padres, todo el mundo quedaría despoblado._ dijo ella con tono obvio.

Velvet: ¿pero que pensara mi madre sobre ser abuela?._ dijo ella aun insegura.

Cadence: ¿no era ella quien te intentaba convencer?, tu mama tiene mas de 140 años, a esa edad muchas yeguas si pudieran tener esa edad, ya esperarían tener hasta bisnietos, pero responde esto, ¿tu amas a esa pequeña?._ cuestiono ella.

Velvelt: por su puesto que la amo._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Cadence: ¿te gustaría hacer lo que estuviera en tus posibilidades para hacerla feliz?._ pregunto ella seriamente.

Velvelt: claro que si._ dijo ella sin dudas en su voz.

Cadence solo sonrió y le hablo.

Cadence: eso es tener el corazón de una madre, puedes no estar segura, pero se que tu mama, estará allí para ayudarte y nosotras también, nuestra familia es muy pequeña y tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros._ dijo ella sonriendo de forma dulce.

Velvelt solo sonrió, un rato después mientras mientras Twilight estaba hablando con Cadence y Flurry los niños estaban jugando, Velvelt llamo a Flower y las dos estaban hablando.

Vellvelt: oye Flower, ¿tu me quieres?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Flower: si, yo te quiero mucho._ dijo ella contenta.

Velvelt: ¿ y si te dijera que tengo una amiga que quiere adoptarte?._ dijo ella siendo indirecta.

La potra solo se asusto.

Flower: ¡NO!._ ella se abrazo fuerte a Velvelt, ademas tenia lagrimas en los ojos._ quiero que tu seas mi mama.

Velvelt le devolvió el abrazo y le respondió con voz suave.

Velvelt: ¿y si te dijera que la amiga de la que estoy hablando soy yo?._ dijo mientras la potra se calmaba.

Flower la miro algo impresionada y luego pregunto.

Flower: ¿tu... quieres adoptarme... a mi?._ dijo algo entre cortada.

Velvelt le sonrió y le hablo.

Velvelt: solo si tu quieres adoptarme a mi, como tu madre del corazón._ dijo ella con cariño.

Flower simplemente la abrazo mas fuerte.

Flower: si, yo quiero estar contigo._ dijo llorando de felicidad.

Mas tarde esa noche, era el día que Twilight así como las otras ex princesas se reunían juntas y cenaban todos en familia, esa noche sin embargo tendrían una sorpresa, todas ya estaban en la mesa y esperaban que Velvelt apareciera.

Celestia: no es normal que Velvelt llegue tarde._ dijo ella algo insegura.

Luna: ¿no estará trabajando de mas o si?._ dijo mirando a Twilight.

Twilight: no lo creo, no hemos tenido tanto trabajo con la ayuda de todas y la temporada difícil aun esta lejos de llegar._ dijo recordando.

Por la puerta paso Velvetl pero junto con ella venia Flower Blue la cual estaba algo nerviosa, Twilight se le acerco y le sonrio.

Twilight: ¿tenemos una invitada hoy?._ dijo ella contenta.

Velvetl: bueno mama, ¿recuerdas que ultima mente me preguntaste sobre adoptar a Flower?._ dijo ella algo nerviosa pero vio que su mama solo estaba sonriendo.

Twilight: ¿así que tu quieres ser mi nieta favorita?._ dijo sonriente mientras la potra solo movía la cabeza.

Velvelt: en realidad ... ._ no termino la frase porque usando su magia saco un papel y resulto ser un formularia de adopción ya completo.

Twilight se quedo callado un segundo y luego volvió a sonreír.

Twilight; ¿entonces no hay problema si quiero que mi nieta me de un abrazo?._ ella extendió sus cascos y la potra no se hizo esperar.

Flower: te quiero abuela._ dijo ella contenta mientras abrazaba a su nueva abuela.

Todas las presentes le dieron la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia y pasaron una buena noche, todos conviviendo como una familia feliz.

 **Hasta la próxima y por favor dejen comentarios.**

 **Ademas a todos los que lean, el dia 15 de mayo, es decir hoy es día de la familia, así que no se olviden de felicitar a las suyas.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Paso un mes y todas las cosas iban cada vez mejor, Twilight siempre hacia lo que podía para pasar mas tiempo con su familia y gracias a su organización todo marchaba sin problemas, cuando tenia tiempo se dedicaba a darle clases a su nueva nieta la cual aprendía rápido, ella estaba muy feliz, pero en esa fecha ella no estaba muy feliz que se diga, porque por esas fechas ella solía extrañar a sus amigas.

Ese mismo día estaba con su nieta enseñándole unas cosas, pero en medio de las lecciones ella le pregunto algo.

Flower: ¿abuela alguna vez extrañas Ponyville?._ dijo ella curiosa.

Twilight suspiro con nostalgia y respondió.

Twilight: a veces, recuerdo las tarde que pasaba con mis amigas, las cosas que vivimos juntas, en especial nuestro árbol prometido._ dijo ella con algo de tristesa.

Eso dejo curiosa a la pequeña.

Flower: ¿que árbol prometido?._ pregunto ella de forma inocente.

Twilight respiro profundo y finalmente respondió.

Twilight: Hace tiempo yo junto con mis amigas abrimos una escuela, para enseñar sobre como esparcir la magia de la amistad, cuando el primer año termino, Fluttershy nos convenció de plantar un hermoso roble, era uno de madera llamada Adam, no importaba que pasara ese árbol nunca desaparecería o moriría, solo el tiempo lo podía desvanecer, pero el árbol podría vivir por siglos y nadie podría saber cuando terminaría, ese árbol simbolizaría que nuestra amistad era eterna y sin importar que, siempre seriamos amigas._ dijo ella con algo de nostalgia.

Flower: ¿que paso con el árbol abuela?._ dijo ella con algo de tristesa.

Twilight: cuando mis amigas murieron se cavaron 6 tubas a su alrededor, yo hice los arreglos, porque pensé que de ese modo seria como si todas estuvieran debajo de nuestro árbol esperándome, pero un día simplemente deje de visitarlas, porque cuando iba no podía soportar el dolor de verlas allí, así que... así que... ._ simplemente comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Flower miro que su abuela y le dio un fuerte abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor, la yegua se calmo un poco y le regreso el abrazo a la pequeña, paso el resto de la tarde enseñándole a la potra todo lo que pudiera, pero con el recuerdo que le había llegado ahora estaba algo deprimida, sabia que los hijos y nietos de sus amigas seguian cuidando las tumbas.

Pero eso no le quitaba la culpa de no haberlas visitado, pero sabia que tendría que regresar a Ponyville para hacerlo, esa misma noche ella estaba cenando con su familia, pero en eso Velvelt tomo la palabra.

Velvet: ¿mama crees que podemos hacer un viaje a Ponyville?._ dijo ella como si fuera algo casual.

Twilight se impacto por eso y simplemente comenzó a pensar.

Flower: seria lindo ver donde vivías antes abuela._ dijo ella algo contenta.

Twilight lo penso un momento y luego hablo.

Twilight: en realidad mi ciudad natal es canterlot, pero creo que podríamos llegar a Ponyville sin llamar la atención._ dijo ella planeando las cosas.

3 días después de esa conversación con su familia, decidieron que irían a visitar Ponyville y el imperio de cristal, Cadence y Flurry querían ir, pero decidieron quedarse para ayudar mientras Twilight no estaba, ella junto con su hija y nieta estaban a las afueras de la ciudadela esperando.

Twilight: en la carta que mande, me dijo que no tenia problemas en ayudarnos._ dijo ella mirando al cielo cuando se escucho un sonido.

Desde el cielo bajo Spike junto con dos dragones jóvenes quienes aterrizaron a cada lado de el, el miro a Twilight sonriendo.

Spike: es bueno verte Twilight, a Velvelt también._ dijo el contento.

Velvelt: hola tío Spike._ dijo ella con animo hacia el dragón.

Spike: no se si los conocen, peor estos dos son mis pequeños, ella es Ámbar._ dijo señalando a la dragona a su derecha, que era de color azul como su madre pero tenia las espinas verdes de su padre._ y el es mi hijo Flame._ dijo el señalando a un dragón morado como el pero con espinas azul oscuro._ los traje conmigo porque Amber esta cuidando a los otros huevos que tuvo hace unas semanas.

Twilight: vaya, tu familia si que crece._ dijo ella contenta._ bueno se que a ella no la conoces, pero ella es Flower Blue, Velvelt la adopto hace un mes.

Spike miro a la potrilla sonriendo.

Spike: es un gusto pequeña, si quieres puedes llamarme tío Spike._ dijo el con felicidad en la voz.

Flower: claro._ dijo ella algo nerviosa por ver a los dragones.

Spike: bueno ,tenemos algunas visitas que hacer._ dijo el mientras se agachaba.

Twilight junto con su hija se subieron sobre el dragón mayor, pero Flower estaba algo asustada hasta que Ambar la subió en su lomo de sorpresa.

Ambar: descuida pequeñita, un paseo no ara daño._ dijo ella con simpleza.

Finalmente todos se fueron volando y Flower disfrutaba la sensación de volar, un rato mas tarde aterrizaron a unos metros de las afueras del pueblo, todos las tres ponis se pusieron capaz para cubrir sus caras y en el caso de Twilight sus alas también, las tres caminaron y luego de unos minutos llegaron al pueblo, pero todo estaba muy cambiado, era casi completamente ciudad sin mencionar que ya casi no quedaba nada de vegetación, excepto por el parque y algunos arboles que adornaban las calles, el castillo ahora estaba lleno de polvo y otras cosas, parecía que nadie pasaba por allí.

Llegaron caminando a donde fue una vez la escuela de Twilight y sus amigas, la cual ahora solo era una escuela secundaria normal, pero a unos metros de el edificio aun estaba el árbol con las tumbas de las chicas, el cual ahora había sido convertido en santuario para ellas, Twilight hizo unas flores con su magia y finalmente las dejo al pie del árbol.

Twilight: hola chicas, lamento no haber venido en... 30 años._ dijo ella con algo de vergüenza y culpa.

Las tres miraban las tumbas con tristeza y Twilight seguía hablando

Twilight: quiero creer que ustedes no estarían molestas conmigo, pero si así fuera no las culparía._ dijo ella en tono triste.

De la nada un viento comenzó a soplar y una luz cubrió todo el lugar, Twilight y su familia estaban pasmadas, frente a ella estaban el resto de mas Manes junto con Starlight Glimmer, todas en sus edades jóvenes, Twilight no podía creerlo.

Applejack: hola Twi._ dijo ella con su acento baquero y sonriendo.

Rarity: te estábamos esperando querida._ dijo ella con tono contente.

Flutterhy: es bueno verte Twilight._ dijo ella de la misma forma que las otras dos.

Twilight tenia lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en décadas.

Twilight: ¡son ustedes!, ¡están aquí chicas!._ dijo ella mientras corría hacia ellas y junto con sus amigas formaban un gran abrazo grupal.

Rainbow: ¡claro que estamos aquí cerebrito!, no te dejaríamos sola._ dijo ella sin separarse del abrazo.

Pinkie: ¡estar deprimida no es divertido!._ dijo ella con su tono de costumbre.

Starlight: somos mas que amigas, somo casi una familia, tu misma lo dijiste._ dijo ella a su maestra.

Twilight: tu familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida._ dijo ella una frase que todas conocían bien._ yo nunca las olvidaría.

Applejack: nosotras tampoco te olvidaríamos Twilight._ dijo ella mientras rodas se separaban.

(Inserte la canción: The palm of a tiny hand de Clannad)

Todas las amigas estaban juntas en una bella reunión, en eso el resto de las manes notaron a Velvelt y Flower así ellas se acercaron, Twilight les presento a su familia alegrando a todas, pero no solo eso en ese momento también se escucharon unos pasos y al ver quienes eran Twilight solo solto mas lagrimas ya que eran sus padres y hermano.

Twilight abrazo a todos sus familiares y los padre de Twilight estaban contentos de conocer a su nieta y bisnieta.

Twilight Velvelt: si debía tener una nieta por parte de Twilight, me alegra que sea como tu, aun recuerdo cuando Twilight me hablaba de eso._ dijo ella con anhelo.

Velvelt miro a su madre quien sonrió y le dijo.

Twilight: yo deseaba que si tuviera una hija, quería que fuera una niña fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu, es algo que puedo ver en las dos._ dijo ella a su hija y nieta.

Todos los presentes se reunieron en un fuerte abrazo familiar, luego de un minuto la luz comenzó a desparecer y Shining le dijo algo a su hermano.

Shining: Twily, cuida de Cadence y Flurry, tu también cuídate._ dijo antes de terminar de desaparecer pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Night Light: en la forma que tu querías a tu hija, debes serlo también._ dijo el contento.

Twilight Velvelt: debes ser fuerte en cuerpo y espíritu._ dijo ella con alegría mientras los dos desaparecían también.

Las chicas solo sonrieron y se desvanecieron también, cuando las tres ponis reaccionaron vieron que era de noche pero Twilight simplemente sonrió hacia el árbol y ella junto con su familia se fueron de allí, pero acordando regresar otro día.

(fin de la música)

Twilight regreso con Spike y sus hijos quienes estaban esperándola, luego de explicar que debido a la falta de tiempo era mejor regresar a la ciudadela, mientras volaban Twilight estaba muy feliz.

Twilight: no me había sentido así en años._ ella se puso a entonar una cancion.

 _Al fin vuelvo a sonreír_

 _muestro el corazón_

 _libre de enfrentar_

 _la mas difícil situación_

Spike también se unió y canto.

...

Spike: _en tu mirada yo encontré_

 _lo que no hay en mi_

 _muchas cosas que no tuve_

 _y siempre las necesite_

...

Los dos: _son tantas cosas que_

 _nunca mire pero, el pasado voló_

 _lo entiendo mejor_

 _que hay tanto por saber_

 _que el mundo me hace bien_

 _no temo si se va_

...

Los dos _: lo entiendo mejor_

 _que hay tanto por sentir_

 _y real es mi latir_

 _la parte olvidada en mi alma_

 _me llama y me siento en mi hogar,_

 _mi hogar, este es mi hogar,_

 _Twilight:_ _este es mi hogar_

Los hijos de Spike también se unieron.

...

Amabar _: somos amigos desde siempre_

Flame _: estar juntos fue nuestra suerte_

Los 4 _: y tu me enseñaste el camino a mi hogar_

 _lo entiendo mejor_

Los 4 _: este es mi hogar_

Twilight _: (este es mi hogar)_

 _este es mi hogar_

Velvelt _: (este es mi hogar)_

Flower _: mi hogar_

Finalmente cantaron todos juntos.

...

Todos _: lo entiendo mejor_

 _que hay tanto por saber_

 _que el mundo me hace bien_

Twilight; _(que me hace bien)_

 _Todos: no temo si se va_

 _lo entiendo mejor_

 _que hay tanto por sentir_

Twilight: _(tanto por sentir)_

 _y real es mi latir_

 _..._

 _Todos: la parte olvidada en mi alma_

 _me llama y me siento en mi hogar_

 _este es mi hogar, mi hogar_

 _este es mi hogar_

Twilight; este _es mi hogar._

Finalmente el rato divertido se detuvo y llegaron, luego de despedirse Twilight y su familia se fueron de regreso, una vez en la ciudadela Twilight se fue a dormir peor con el corazón mas ligero sabiendo que sus amigas no estaban enojadas con ella y que sus familiares estaban felices por ella y la familia que había formado.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

Pasaron unos días desde la visita a Ponyville y Twilight se mostraba contenta mas a menudo, el hecho de ver a sus amigas y su familia otra vez, la había puesto muy contenta, ese mismo día estaba saliendo el sol y ella estaba contenta, cuando termino de desayunar fue a comenzar sus trabajos como gobernadora, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los papeleos debido a sus días de princesa, en comparación con eso esto era mucho mas ligero, luego de una hora termino sus trabajos.

Estaba por ir al comedor a desayunar pero Velvelt apareció y se veía algo preocupada.

Velvelt: mama, hay otro representante del gobierno Equestre, pero esta vez es el canciller en persona._ dijo ella con tono algo alarmado.

Eso dijo a Twilight algo impactada y no tardo en ir a verlo, el canciller era un semental de color negro con crin azul muy oscuro y una cuite Mark de un sello con varios papeles, cuando la yegua estuvo presente hablo.

Twilight: ¿hace cuando que no hablamos canciller Soul Blue?._ dijo con seriedad.

Soul: así que si era usted, princesa Twilight._ dijo el con un tono refinado,.

Twilight: ya no soy princesa, ¿que quiere usted aquí?._ dijo ella con desagrado.

Soul: muy simple, como debe saber, desde hace meses que queremos hacer negocios, pero usted siempre se esta negando, me parece extraño que habiendo sido usted princesa de equestria alguna vez, se niegue a ayudar a su antigua tierra._ dijo el con voz petulante.

Twilight: no se trata de no ayudar a mi tierra natal, pero recuerdo perfectamente que dijeron "ya no requerimos sus servicios reales"._ dijo ella recordando lo que paso hace mas de 30 años.

Soul: es cierto, mi padre dijo eso el día que se instalo el consejo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tener buenos términos._ dijo el tratando de convencer a la yegua.

Twilight: eso no sera posible, bien sabemos que no puedes hacer nada para hacer que acepte, ademas de que al ser este lugar una ciudadela de menor interés, una provocación militar seria muy mal vista por los territorios vecinos._ dijo ella defendiendo con éxito.

El canciller finalmente se quedo atrapado pues sabia que la yegua tenia razón iba a decir algo mas pero Twilight se adelanto.

Twilight: y ya que estamos en territorio fuera de sus tierras, no tienen ningún derecho de hacer bloqueos en las rutas que usamos para comerciar, ademas bien sabe que no tenemos porque negociar con equestria de forma obligatoria, podemos negociar con los otros territorios, quienes si pagan de forma considerable por los productos que comerciamos con ellos._ dijo ella de forma acusatoria.

Soul: ¿acaso quieren mas del 35%?, eso no es posible y bien sabe que tenemos problemas económicos._ dijo el de forma seria.

Twilight: problemas que no tendrían, si no hubieran usado todos los fondos reales para establecer la nueva central del cenado o dándole a los cenadores esos pagos tan exagerados._ dijo ella algo molesta._ su codicia los metió en esto, salgan ustedes mismos.

Soul: eso suena muy duro viniendo de la princesa de la amistad._ dijo el en tono de reclamo.

Twilight: tu abuelo asistió a mi escuela y tu padre también cuando era niño, pero el se olvido de las lecciones que le dimos y por lo visto nunca te dijo nada a ti, no ¿fuiste tu el que me dijo¿, ¿de que sirve la amistad en un mundo donde ya no hay amigos?._ dijo ella en tono molesto.

Soul: eso es porque ya no podemos, no se puede confiar en nadie, todo el mundo solo piensa en si mismo._ dijo el enojado.

Twilight: pues no siempre fue así, no les basto sacarnos del trono, tuvieron que mandar a cerrar mi escuela, también echaron a Celestia y Luna, después de todo lo que hicimos por equestria solo nos dieron la espalda._ dijo ella muy enojada._ como usted debe saber, es un dignatario extranjero y como la gobernadora en turno tengo todo el derecho de echarlo de aquí y prohibirle volver.

El canciller solo gruño y se fue de la sala mientras los soldados lo miraban seriamente, luego Twilight simplemente bajo la mirada, esa misma noche cuando todos estaban dormidos ella estaba en el techo mirando las estrellas, Luna entre las cosas que hacia también tenia permiso de Twilight para cuidar los sueños de los que vivían en la ciudadela.

Ella miraba hacia arriba con una cara triste y recordando que por esas fechas era un día muy difícil, sin que ella lo supiera Velvelt acompañaba a Flower a tomar agua y la miraron, viendo que estaba muy triste.

Twilight:

Cuando alguien me amaba  
me sentia tan feliz..  
los momentos que pasamos  
los recuerdo bien

...

siempre en mi pesar  
el mis lagrimas seco  
su alegria comparti tambien  
cuando me amoo...

...

de estación en estación  
entre los dos había unión..  
y nada mas nosotros como debía ser

...

y si sola estaba, me solía acompañar  
asi fue cuando me amooo...

...

el tiempo paso, yo soy igual  
mas poco a poco el crecio  
sola me quede  
pero espero aun oir  
su voz diciendo  
yo te amo..

...

Preocupada estaba  
cuando el día al fin llego  
me sostuvo como antes  
y luego me sonrió

...

pues me amabaaa  
yo lo amaba..

...

cuando alguien me amaba  
me sentia tan feliz  
los momentos que pasamos  
los recuerdo bien  
cuando me amoooo...

Ella estaba llorando cuando termino de cantar y no parecía tener consuelo...

(Nota: aquí esta la canción que me pediste prima, pero aun no se porque, como sea espero que estés bien)

Las dos se le acercaron y Flower la abrazo por la espalda, Twilight se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Twilight: perdón si las molesto, pero es que por estas fechas, las chicas me acompañaban... ._ ella no podía hablar mucho pero continuo._ creo que les debo a las dos una explicacion, o al menos a ti Flower, tu mama ya lo sabe.

Velvelt se le acerco a su madre y le puso un casco en el hombro.

Velvelt: ya llego esta época, ¿verdad?._ dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Flower las miro a las dos sin entender hasta que su madre le cedió la palabra a su abuela.

Twilight: esto me paso hace mas de 120 años, fue en la época cuando aun iniciaba como princesa, un verano cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, yo comencé a salir con uno de los tenientes de la guardia en el imperio de cristal, de unas pocas citar luego nos volvimos novios, pero 2 años después nos comprometimos y estábamos por casarnos, sin embargo hubo un altercado con unos agitadores, 10 soldados no regresaron ese día y entre ellos... ._ ella volvió a llorar._ el a penas salio vivo, pero murió unos días después, el sostuvo mis cascos y luego finalmente falleció.

Las dos finalmente abrazaron a la ex-princesa y le dieron consuelo, Twilight se calmo un poco y termino de hablar.

Twilight: mis amigos estuvieron consolándome por meses, luego lo hacían todos los años, pero cuando ellas se fueron Spike era quien lo hacia, luego cuando el tuvo que irse con los dragones, ya no tenia a nadie que me ayudara por estos días, pero es bueno tenerlas conmigo._ dijo ella mas calmada.

El resto de la noche paso sin problemas, pero sin que nadie lo supiera el canciller de regreso en equestria estaba en un salón, sin que ningún senador lo supiera el encendió la luz con unas antorchas, dentro de la sala estaba llena de fotos de Twilight, muchas de ellas rodeadas de corazones.

Soul: muchas veces mi padre intento conquistarte, el construyo todo este altar solo para ti, pero tu nunca le diste la oportunidad, dijiste que tus deberes como princesa no te dejaban tiempo, cuando dejaste de ser princesa, tus amigas no te dejaban tiempo, cuando ellas se fueron mi padre ya era muy mayor y se suicido cuando yo, era niño, el se obsesiono contigo y fue por eso que murió._ dijo el lleno de enojo._ aun cuando mi abuelo intento convencerlo de que estaba siendo ridículo y que tenia que ser fuerte por mi, el no lo escucho.

El comenzó a romper una foto tras otra.

Soul: el dejo a mi madre, se olvido de cuidarme, todo eso lo hizo por su tonto enamoramiento por ti._ cuando dejo de romper las fotos tomo una de las antorchas._ tu le rompiste el corazón a mi padre, eso lo alejo de mi, todo fue por tu culpa._ finalmente lanzo la antorcha y todo comenzó a quemarse._ por tu culpa mi padre murió, te aseguro que tarde o temprano voy a quitarte todo lo que amas, así como tu me lo quitaste a mi._ dijo eso ultimo lleno de enojo.

Sin que el lo pusiera dos sombras lo habían vigilado.

¿?: ¿es suficiente evidencia?._ dijo la primera sombra.

¿?: lamentablemente no, tenemos que tener mas que esto, solo de esa forma podremos por fin remover lo del cargo._ dijo la segunda.

Las dos sombras se retiraron antes de que el canciller los viera mientras salia de la habitación.

Soul: papa, tu no me hubieras dejado hacer esto, pero ella merece sufrir por todo lo que te hizo, ella rompió tu corazón, ahora me encargare de romperle el suyo y después de hacerlo, me asegurare de destruir esos pedazos para siempre._ dijo en tono malicioso.

La primera de las dos sombras lo miro marcharse y luego se revelo como Discord.

Discord: eso no lo creo, si intentas lastimar la entonces te las veras conmigo._ dijo el voz baja mientras lo miraba marchase.

La segunda sombra se revelo como una yegua pegaso joven de piel amarilla con una crin azul con rosa y una cuite Mark de un circulo de mariposas.

¿?: ¿estas seguro de que podemos con esto tío Discord?._ dijo ella con algo de dudas.

Discord: eres tan tímida como lo fue tu abuela Butterfly, pero te digo que estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo en homenaje a mis amigas que ya no están, are lo que ellas hubieran hecho y eso es ayudar a Twilight._ dijo el de forma seria.

Butterfly: es cierto, mi abuela aun con miedo hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a la tía Twilight._ dijo ella algo mas calmada.

Diferentes piezas en este rompecabezas, ¿que creen ustedes que va a pasar la próxima vez?

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

Pasaron 3 días desde la visita del canciller y Twilight había estado tratando de mantenerse calmada y no pensar en sus palabras hirientes, es cierto que Equestria era su tierra nativa, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no la sentía como su hogar, ser princesa no era lo que le importaba, si no que todos los sacrificios que ella y sus amigas hicieron por equestria parecían haberse olvidado.

Twilight: por mas que busco, no logro encontrar nada, se que mis amigas y mi familia no están enojadas conmigo, pero no están molestos, es difícil aun con mi familia a mi lado, se que mi trabajo como gobernadora, solo durara unos 9 años mas y aun si me reeligen sigo sin sentirme completamente bien._ ella tenia la voz triste y deprimida.

Mientras tanto en equestria, mas específicamente en nueva ponyville, Discord junto con Butterfly se reunieron en el antiguo castillo armonía que ya lucia un poco mejor, unas 4 figuras se hicieron presentes.

Discord: ¿nadie los estuvo siguiendo o si?._ pregunto el de forma precavida.

El primero de ellos se revelo como Apple Bright.

Apple: no, nos aseguramos de llegar solos._ dijo el mientras con unas señas llamaba a los demás.

Otro de ellos se revelo como un pegaso de piel azul cían con una crin azul con detallas verdes y rojos, su cuite mark eran dos relámpagos cruzados debajo de una nube.

¿?: descuiden, soy tan discreto como una sombra._ dijo el con voz confiada.

Apple: ¿es broma ciento, Storm Dash?._ dijo el terrestre dando a conocer el nombre del pegaso.

¿?: los dos averiaran ser mas calmados, un caballero nunca discute de esa forma._ dijo la voz de una yegua.

Storm Dash: hay, relájate Diamond Belle._ dijo el pegaso mencionando el nombre de la unicornio.

Dsicord se disfrazo de juez y luego, hizo aparecer un martillo y golpeando la meza del mapa los hizo prestar atención.

Discord: ahora, la razón de esta reunión es esto._ el puso unas fotos en la mesa y todos vieron que eran fotos del canciller destrozando fotos de Twilight._ estas son unas fotos que Butterfly y yo pudimos tomar a escondidas, esto puede ser el comienzo para poder deshacer toda esta farsa.

Diamond: eso es cierto, solo hay que mandar esto a los otros reinos, muchos otros lideres son simpatizantes de la tía Twilight y nuestras abuelas ._ dijo ella recordando algunos días de su infancia.

Discord: es por eso, necesito que ustedes sigan encubiertos, busquen tanta información como puedan, yo puedo salir de los territorios sin que me noten, iré a darle las noticias a los otros lideres._ dijo el explicando su plan.

Diamond: muy bien tío, aremos lo que podamos._ dijo ella de forma decidida.

Bright: mientras tanto, intentare hablar con algunos otros en el senado, con suerte lograremos poner un boto de no confianza al canciller, con eso podremos elegir a alguien mas, dudo que pueda convencer a muchos, ya que la mayoría esta complacido con las ventajas que tenemos._ dijo el intentando contribuir con algo.

Storm: yo intentare hablar con algunos amigos de mama, tenemos algunos contactos en la milicia, si es posible no solo podremos destituir al canciller, si no que después podremos hacer que se pudra en la cárcel._ dijo el con algo de amargura.

Diamond: normalmente no soy tan brusca, pero creo que se merece cadena perpetua._ dijo ella igual de molesta con el canciller.

Mientras tanto en la ciudadela Twilight estaba terminando con sus deberes del día y luego salio de su oficina, ese mismo día le daría mas clases a Flower junto con Velvelt, ella estaba llegando a la terraza de la mansión cuando se la encontro justo en el pasillo.

Velvelt: ¿ya es hora de enseñar mama'._ dijo ella algo nerviosa ya que nunca pensó que tendría que ser mas que una tutora de magia, pero ahora debía enseñarla y justo a su hija.

Twilight: descuida, yo también estaba algo nerviosa cuando comencé a enseñar, cuando Starlight era mi alumna en un principio no sabia que pensar, pero con tiempo y paciencia ya aprenderás._ dijo ella comprendiendo los nervios de su hija.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza Flower ya las estaba esperando ansiosa por empezar, pero luego ella puso una cara curiosa.

Flower: mama, abuela, ¿porque no voy a la escuela como los demás?._ dijo ella algo confundida.

Velvelt y Twilight se miraron entre si.

Twilight: bueno, es que yo eduque a tu madre personalmente, ella es quien debe decidir si quiere dejarte ir a la escuela, pero lo que tu quieras también importa._ dijo ella retrocediendo un poco.

Flower: ¿voy a ir a la escuela mama?._ pregunto la potra algo curiosa.

Velvelt: bueno, no lo se, tu abuela fue quien me enseño a mi, ¿tu quieres ir a la escuela?._ dijo ella algo insegura.

Flower: me gusta cuando la abuela y tu me enseñan, pero me gustaría ir a la escuela, tenemos amigos, como cuando estaba en el orfanato._ dijo ella con algo de nostalgia.

Velvelt estaba algo nerviosa pero Twilight se acerco y le puso un casco en el hombro para calmarla antes de mirar a su nieta.

Twilight: esta bien pequeña, puedes ir a la escuela, después de todo quien enseña es Luna, ella es una amiga de toda confianza._ dijo ella de forma tranquila.

Velvelt se calmo y decidió seguir las palabras de su madre, al día siguiente las dos yeguas llevaron a la potra a la sección civil donde se ubicaba la escuela y una vez allí Twilight se dispuso a hablar con Luna quien estaba en la oficina que ocupaba como maestra principal.

Luna: ¿quieren que Flower asista a la escuela?._ dijo ella algo curiosa._ no me lo tomen a mal, pero estaba segura de que ustedes mismas querían educarla.

Twilight: eso teníamos pensado, pero ella dijo que quería hacer amigos._ dijo ella dando a entender lo que había dicho la potra.

Velvelt: yo no estoy muy segura de esto, pero confió en las palabras de mi madre._ dijo ella algo dudosa.

Luna: descuiden, por mi no habrá problema, les prometo que la tendré vigilada._ dijo ella con tono amistoso.

Flower fue presentada por luna a la clase y la potra comenzó su primer día de clases, en un principio ella era la mas destacada de toda la clase, debido a sus clases privadas con Velvelt y Twilight, cuando fue el momento del descanso ella estaba comiendo una manzana cuando escucho una voz familiar.

¿?: ¡Flower, Flower!._ dijo la voz de una niña.

La unicornio giro la cabeza y miro que se trataba de otra unicornio, tenia piel blanca con una crin rojo fuego con lineas marrón, así como ella aun no tenia Cuite Mark, ella la reconoció del orfanato y se puso contenta.

Flower: ¡Areida!._ dijo ella el nombre de la potra.

Las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Areida: es bueno verte, desde que te fuiste del orfanato todos te extrañamos._ dijo ella algo triste.

Flower: bueno, normalmente mi madre y abuela me enseñan en la mansión, pero le pedí a mi madre que me dejara venir a la escuela._ dijo ella contándole todo a su amiga.

Areida: bueno, me alegro de verte, pero espero que no hayan notado que me escape._ dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

Flower: ¿te escapaste del orfanato otra vez?._ dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

Desde hacia un año que Areida se escapaba para recorre la ciudad y cuando la atrapaban siempre terminaba castigada por salir sin permiso.

Areida: pues lamento si hay veces en las que me aburro por estar allí, solo salimos cuando hacemos los paseos semanales, que llegara aquí solo fue coincidencia, no me imagine encontrarte._ dijo ella con algo de cansancio.

Flower: sabes muy bien porque no podemos bagar solos en la ciudad._ dijo ella recordando las reglas de aquel lugar.

Areida: si ya lo se._ dijo ella deteniendo de su amiga de seguir hablando.

Las dos notaron que Flurry Heart estaba volando en el cielo, Areida se alarmo y se escondió debajo de un árbol cercano para evitar que la encontrara desde el aire.

Areida: no puedo dejar que la señora Flurry me encuentre otra vez._ dijo la potra algo nerviosa.

Flower: sabes que tarde o temprano te encontrara._ dijo ella con tono obvio hasta que algo le toco la espalda.

Ella dio un grito y vio que era Luna quien las estaba mirando.

Luna: miren quien esta aquí._ dijo ella mirando a Areida.

Luna uso un hechizo para lanzar una pequeña explosión de luz lo cual llamo la atención de Flurry.

Flurry; ¿que pasa tía Luna?._ dijo ella mirando a su tía.

Luna señalo a Areida y Flurry solo frunció un poco el ceño.

Flurry: muy bien, ya encontré a nuestra pequeña escapista._ dijo ella con tono serio.

Areida solo puso una cara triste y hablo.

Areida: perdón señora Flurry, me entere que mi amiga Flower comenzaba la escuela hoy y como hace un tiempo que no la veo quería saludar._ dijo ella bajando las orejas.

Flurry le creyó y respondió.

Flurry: entiendo que quisieras ver a tu amiga, pero aun así no hiciste bien en escapar, tendras que acompañarme._ dijo ella mientras la potra no tuvo mas opcion que seguira.

Areida miro a Flower y discretamente antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Flower: nunca cambiaras Areida._ dijo ella con algo de humor.

Después de ese día Areida se escapaba a diario para hablar con Flower, sin que ella lo supiera era Luna quien ayudaba a las dos amigas a verse.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

Discord había estado por todos los reinos y hablo con todos los gobernantes así como sus adjuntos, todos los que lo escucharon estaban muy molestos por la actitud del canciller, mientras que los nietos de las manes habían hablado con todos sus conocidos que fueran importantes quienes también ofrecieron su apoyo, sin que el canciller lo supiera sus días ya estaban contados.

Mientras tanto Twilight estaba haciendo sus tareas de gobernadora en la ciudadela y manejando unos papeles, ya no había recibido a ningún representante del senado equestre por lo cual pensó que dejarían de insistir, pero ese día recibiría algo que la alegraría a ella y a su familia, en un momento de esa día Velvelt fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa, justo en la puerta estaban dos pegasos uno de cada genero, una unicornio y un terrestre que ella reconoció.

Velvetl: Apple Bright, ¿quienes son ellos?._ dijo ella mencionando a los otros 3.

Bright: llama a la tía y luego te los presento, te aseguro que son nuestros amigos._ dijo el con tono simpático.

Velvelt los dejo entrar y luego llamo a su madre, luego de unos minutos ella junto con Flower llegaron a la sala de la mansión, la gobernadora miro a los visitantes y se alegro inmensamente.

Twilight: ¡Storm Dash, Butterfly, Diamond!._ ella corrió hacia ellos y los tres la abrazaron.

Butterfly: es bueno verte tía._ dio ella contenta.

Storm: no envejeciste ni un día. _dijo el con algo de broma.

Twilight los miro a todos atentamente y sonriendo.

Twilight: es bueno verlos a todos, los echaba mucho de menos, ¿donde esta Party?, ¿y Star Dream, saben donde esta Star Dream?._ pregunto ella algo inquieta.

Diamond: si, suponíamos que preguntarías por ellos, hablamos con ellos hace una semana y están bien, en cuanto puedan también vendrán._ dijo ella con el mismo acento elegante que había heredado de su abuela.

Velvelt se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

Velvelt: ¿no vas a presentarme mama?._ dijo ella con algo de diversión,

Twilight: ¡hay claro!, que tonta._ ella se paro al lado de su hija._ Velvelt, ellos son Storm Dash el nieto de mi amiga Rainbow, Butterfly la nieta de mi amiga Fluttershy y Diamond la nieta de mi amiga Rarity._ dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno respectivamente.

Diamond: es un gusto querida._ dijo ella con elegancia._ siempre es bueno ver crecer a la familia.

Storm: es un gusto._ dijo el con simpleza.

Butterfly: hola._ dijo ella en voz baja.

Bright: todo esta algo confuso aya en equestria, el tío Discord nos dio un poco de ayuda para cruzar la frontera y así llegamos aquí._ dijo el explicando su llegada.

Twilight se rió un poco.

Twilight: el viejo Discord, siempre con sus travesuras._ dijo ella con nostalgia.

Bright: bueno, perdón por tener que ser el aguafiestas, pero tengo que retirarme, hoy tenemos una reunión del consejo y sera muy importante._ dijo el algo triste.

Twilight: espero que no demores mucho Bright._ dijo ella con algo de tristeza también.

El semental se retiro y fue a pedir un transporte para regresar a equestria, mientras los otros tres miraron a la yegua.

Storm: trajimos un pequeño Regalo tía._ dijo el con entusiasmo.

Unos guardias metieron una enorme caja y Twilight se acerco con curiosidad, usando su magia para abrirla vio algo que la impacto pues dentro de la caja estaba el espejo que tantos años atrás había usado para ir al mundo de su amiga Sunset Shimmer, ella uso su magia para levantar lo y vio que estaba completamente intacto.

Twilight: mi viejo espejo, esta intacto._ dijo ella algo impresionada.

Luego el espejo comienzo a funcionar de la nada y por el salio una figura que Twilight pudo reconocer sin problemas.

Twilight: ¡Sunset!._ dijo ella emocionada por ver a su vieja amiga.

La unicornio llevaba un traje negro informal y se notaba que había crecido algunos años.

Sunset: paso mucho tiempo Twilight._ dijo ella contenta.

Las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Twilight estaba muy contenta, pues ella fue una de sus primeras amigas y ahora estaba frente a ella.

Twilight: no te había visto en mas de 120 años._ dijo ella contenta.

Sunset: pues yo no te había visto en 12 años y no estas tan mal._ dijo ella con burla.

Las dos se rieron pero luego pusieron caras de tristeza.

Sunset: los chicos me contaron algunas cosas, por medio del cuaderno, lamento mucho lo de Rainbow, Rarity y las demás, debió ser muy duro para ti._ dijo ella con tristeza._ me parece algo injusto, yo aun tengo a las mías y tu estas algo sola, en cuanto a Starlight...

Twilight: lo entiendo, lo se._ ella saco algunas lagrimas._ yo las extraño mas que nadie.

Sunset: la otra tu, ahora es científica, la mas importante de la ciudad, Rainbow es jugadora profesional de fútbol, Applejack esta manejando bien la granja Apple, Pinkie es la mejor organizadora de eventos en la ciudad, Fluttershy es la dueña de un refugio de animales, Rarity esta en el extranjero trabajando como modista._ dijo ella contando un poco de lo que habían hecho sus amigas en ese tiempo.

Twilight: ¿que haces tu?._ dijo ella algo curiosa.

Sunset: yo me sentía mas encariñada a la escuela y por eso me quede como maestra allí._ dijo ella contenta de cuidar su querida escuela._ ademas yo me encargo de vigilar el portal.

Twilight: tu eres la mejor para cuidar el portal._ dijo ella contenta.

Sunset: en realidad no puedo quedarme mucho, todas tenemos esposos e hijos, en realidad tengo una hija._ dijo ella emocionando a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿en serio?._ dijo ella contenta.

Sunset: así es, un día me gustaría traerla a conocer a todos, pero de momento es hora de irme, nos vemos._ dijo ella antes de pasar por el espejo.

Twilight estaba muy contenta por esa sorpresa ademas de todas las visitas de los nietos de sus amigas.

Twilight: me agrado mucho que todos vinieran a verme, su visita es muy agradable._ dijo ella felizmente.

Storm: esto no es una visita._ dijo el con animo.

Diamond: nos vamos a mudar hasta aquí._ dijo ella alegrando a la yegua.

Twilight estaba eufórica por saber que los hijos de sus amigas ahora estarían junto a ella.

Twilight: eso en increíble._ dijo ella contenta.

Storm: en realidad Party junto con Star Dream ya están de camino aquí._ comento el pegaso.

Butterfly: nuestras abuelas no te dejarían sola y nosotros tampoco lo aremos tía._ dijo la yegua algo tímida.

Twilight: eso me alegra mucho, ¿pero a que se quieren dedicar ya que se van a quedar?._ dijo ella algo curiosa.

Storm: yo quiero ser parte de la guardia de la ciudadela._ dijo el con entusiasmo.

Butterfly: me gustaría ser como mi madre y mi abuela, quiero abrir una veterinaria y un refugio de animales._ dijo ella algo reservada pero con decisión.

Diamond: quiero usar lo que mi abuela me enseño y ser modista aquí._ dijo ella con alegría.

Twilight: estoy segura de que todos le aran mucho bien a todos aqui._ dijo ella muy contento.

Velvelt: mañana mismo me asegurare de instalarlos de forma de que pueden hacer los trabajos que quieran._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Twilight: pero pueden pasar la noche aquí, les aseguro que todo estará bien._ dijo ella contenta.

Diamond se acerco a Flower y la acaricio la cabeza.

Diamond: hola pequeña, ¿cual es tu nombre?._ dijo ella con ternura a la pequeña.

La potra solo sonrio y respondio.

Flower: me llamo Flower Blue señorita._ dijo la potra con felicidad.

Diamond: hay vasta pequeña, somos familia, puedes llamarme tía Diamond._ dijo la yegua con dulzura.

Todos cenaron juntos esa noche, las princesas estuvieron contentas de ver a los descendientes de los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia: es bueno verlos por aquí._ dijo ella contenta mientras tomaba un poco de bebida fresca.

Storm: la abuela Rainbow los habría apoyado y yo también lo are._ dijo el pegaso sonriendo con la misma expresión de su abuela.

Diamond: a mi también me encanta estar aquí, desde que el senado aumento los precios de todo allá, mi material para trabajar es muy limitado._ dijo ella recordando lo mal que estaba todo en su tierra natal.

Twilight se sintió un poco mal por su tierra natal y por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, mientras tanto en equestria se estaban juntando todos los representantes del cenado, Bright estaba mirando a todos los cenadores pero no estaba el canciller.

Bright: ¿alguien sabe quien pidió la reunión?._ dijo el algo confundido.

Representante: la pedimos entre todos, no queremos que el Canciller se entere de esto._ dijo el en tono serio.

Representante 2: la razón de esta reunión, son las noticias de los reinos vecinos._ dijo el lanzando unas fotos a la mesa.

Representante 3: estas no son buenas noticias para nosotros, solo mírenlas._ dijo el con seriedad,

En todas las fotos aparecía el canciller rompiendo y quemando fotos de Twilight.

Representante: debido a las acciones de la señora Twilight, muchos de los gobernantes extranjeros le tienen mucha estima, estas no son buenas noticias para nuestros territorios, tenemos suerte de que ella aun sea demasiado buena para guardar rencores, porque los otros reinos no dudaran en darle su apoyo para dejar todo en ruinas._ dijo el completamente preocupado.

Bright: ¿entonces que hacemos?._ dijo el algo dudoso.

Representante: secretamente tendremos que ver el momento perfecto para destituirlo._ dijo mientras todos los que estaban presentes asintieron.

Aun si nadie sabia los cambios estaban cada vez mas cerca y serian muy grandes para todos.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9

Pasaron 5 días desde que Diamond y los demás llegaron, todos se estaban adaptando bien en sus nuevos trabajos, Storm Dash era muy sobresaliente entre los novatos de la guardia ya que su condición física estaba muy desarrollada y su velocidad al volar también era notable, Diamond estaba teniendo un enorme éxito con su trabajo en su nuevo establecimiento el cual en homenaje al que tenia su abuela de joven la llamo la Boutique Carrusel, su trabajo era tan bueno como el de la misma Rarity por lo cual recibía encargos hasta de los reinos vecinos de parte de algunos noble e incluso algunas princesas, Butterfly tenia un pequeño consultorio y refugio de animales en una sección grande del sector civil, a muchas familias de la zona les había gustado la idea de tener un lugar donde adoptar mascotas o donde atenderlas si estaban mal.

Twilight: todo esta mejorando, me alegro de que todo este cada vez mejor._ dijo ella contenta por toda la gente que estaba bajo su cuidado.

Mientras tanto en equestria el canciller estaba llegando a una reunión del senado, cuando llego al salón todos los cenadores estaban reunidos en circulo mirándolo fijamente.

Soul Blue: compañeros senadores, ¿me pueden explicar la razón por la cual se convoco a esta reunión?._ dijo el con seriedad y algo de molestia.

Uno de los senadores que era un pegaso tomo la palabra.

Senador-P: es un sencillo señor._dijo antes de lanzar unas fotos en la mesa central.

El canciller miro las fotos y el alma parecía que se le saldría por la boca.

Otro de los senadores que era una unicornio tomo la palabra nuevamente.

Senadora-U: estas fotos circulan en todos los territorios vecinos y mas allá, nos están provocando mal visto por parte de muchos de los gobernantes extranjeros._ dijo ella seriamente.

Un senador terrestre hablo de siguiente.

Senador-T: como bien sabe, la ex princesa Twilight junto con sus amigas son muy apreciadas en todos los reinos, debido a sus acciones pasadas a favor de la paz mundial._ dijo el recordando todo lo que había aprendido desde muy chico.

Senadora-U: es por eso que los demás reinos exigen una explicación, así como nosotros ya que tampoco nos parece bien, lo que se nuestra aquí._ dijo ella mirando fijamente al canciller.

Senador-P: ¿que tiene que decir en su defensa, "canciller"?._ pregunto el acentuando la ultima palabra.

Soul Blue estaba completamente atrapado así que debido a la desesperación enloqueció y hablo con furia.

Soul: ¡ustedes no entienden nada!, ¡esa maldita es una malagradecida, ella nació aquí y aun así se rehúsa a ayudarnos!._ dijo el enojado tratando de justificarse.

Eso solo hizo que los otros senadores tuvieran una opinión cada vez peor.

Senadora-U: me temo que Psicologicamente usted es inestable canciller._ dijo ella seriamente.

Senador-T: por lo tanto todos hemos sometido esto a votación._ dijo el poniendo al canciller mas enojado.

Senador:-P: en este momento esta destituido del cargo de canciller, ademas sera puesto en un sanatorio psiquiátrico._ dijo el mientras unos guardias aparecían en la sala.

El semental trato de defenderse pero le fue inútil ya que mas de los soldados aparecieron y comenzaron a intentar someterlo, el canciller solo uso su magia para transportarse a otro lugar, apareció fuera de la sala y comenzó a correr a la salida del edificio.

Soul: no voy a dejar que esto me suceda, si me van a arrestar por lo menos me vengare primero, así como mi padre perdió la vida por ti, are que tu lo pagues con la vida de alguien cercano a ti._ dijo el como si hubiera perdido la razón.

De regreso con Twilight ese mismo día estaban celebrando el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudadela, ella estaba organizando todo para la gran fiesta en toda la ciudad, en ese momento estaba ordenando unos papeles y su hija le llamo la atención.

Velvelt: mama, llegaron dos personas mas que quieren verte._ dijo ella en tono animado lo cual llamo la atención de la gobernadora.

Ella acompaño a su hija y pudo ver a dos figuras que la pusieron contenta, la primera era una terrestre de peil rosa claro con crin roja, ojos azules y cuite mark de unos globos rodeando un pastel.

Twilight: ¡Party!._ dijo ella contenta antes de abrazarla y ser correspondida.

La yegua se separo de ella y con gran animo grito con alegría.

Party: ¡así es tía, la única y original Party Pie!._ dijo ella con el mismo tono que usaba su abuela.

Luego Twilight miro a la otra yegua, tenia la piel morado claro junto con ojos verdes y una crin naranja con una cuite mark de unas estrellas blancas rodeando un sol.

Twilight: Star Dream, la pequeña genio, me alegra mucho verte, creciste mucho._ dijo ella mirándola fijamente.

Dream: a mi también me alegra verte tía._ dijo ella contenta.

Twilight: hace unos días, Diamond y los demás llegaron, hace unos días, esto es a lo que yo llamo una gran alegría, poder verlos a todos otra vez._ dijo ella sumamente feliz.

Esa misma tarde todos en el pueblo estaban festejando en las calles, por todos las había diversión, los hijos de los elementos de la armonía estaban disfrutando entre ellos pues se conocían desde niños gracias a sus padres y abuelas, todos estaban disfrutando a lo grande y se divertían, luego Twilight llamo la atención de todos.

Twilight; buenos días a todos los ciudadanos, hoy celebraremos otros año mas de la fundación de nuestra amada ciudadela._ dijo ella alegrando a todos._ cada año que pasa aquí, solo recuerdo cuando llegue aquí, quería buscar un lugar donde pudiera encontrar un propósito para mi, llegue a estas tierras y encontré mucho mas de lo que podría esperar, yo quería sentirme necesitada y hoy frente a todos ustedes, debo decir que hoy me ciento orgullosa de haber encontrado este nuevo hogar.

Ella miro a Celestia y las demás ex princesas entre la multitud junto con los nietos de mas manes y sonriendo continuo hablando.

Twilight: no solo pude tener un nuevo hogar para mi, si no que ahora se los pude dar a todos los amigos y amigas que he tenido en la vida y que aun están conmigo en estos tiempo, así como a mi familia._ dijo especialmente para Cadence y Flurry así como su hija y nieta quienes se le acercaron._ no solo reencontré a la familia que ya tenia._ dijo mirando a su cuñada y sobrina._ también tuve la gran suerte de poder encontrar y criar a mi querida hija._ dijo mirando a Velvelt quien estaba sonriendo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos._ gracias a todos los que están presentes aquí, yo pude educar a mi propia hija y ella a la vez a su hija._ dijo mirando a su nieta quien también sonreía con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos se estaban conmoviendo cada vez mas con las palabras de Twilight.

Twilight: gracias a todos ustedes recupera una felicidad que pensaba que no encontrara otra vez, ahora ciento una vez mas lo que es sentirse parte de un pueblo, tener un hogar y es algo que les agradecerá por siempre a todos, por favor todos disfruten este día y todos los demás que habrán, porque les prometo que mientras yo este aquí siempre ayudare como sea posible, ¡la magia de la amistad siempre perdurara! ._ dijo ella recibiendo una fuerte aclamación de todos, sus familiares y amigos cercanos se le acercaron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

La fiesta fue espectacular y duro durante horas, cuando estaba por llegar el amanecer hasta que Twilight llamo la atención de todos una ultima vez.

Twilight: ¡como es tradición cada año, hay que despedir este aniversario con una canción!._ dijo ella alegrando a todos.

La yegua uso un hechizo y se escucho música en el aire.

Twilight:

Despertando a la luz

de un gran amanecer

luna gracias a ti

mi rumbo esta bien

...

Para el alma no hay nada mejor

que el suspiro que mi cuerpo dio

gran espíritu, oye mi canción

...

Hola magia, hola bello sol

no hay mas secretos

mira tu entorno, bienvenido hoy.

Todos escuchaban la canción y poco a poco Celestia hacia salir el sol mientras la música seguía.

Twilight: mira tu entorno

...

Hola magia, hola bello sol

Todos: ¡bello sol!

Twilight: no hay mas secretos

mira tu entorno, bienvenido hoy.

Finalmente la canción termino y todos aplaudieron mientras el sol comenzaba a brillar en lo alto.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Pasaron otros 3 días y todo estaba en orden, pero en eso una yegua se encontraba a las puertas de la mansión y luego de tocar fue recibida por Velvelt.

Velvelt: ¿puedo ayudarla?._ dijo con cortesía.

¿?: Es importante._ dijo ella con preocupación.

Ella detecto sus palabras y la guió a donde su madre le estaba enseñando a Flower Blue, cuando Twilight escucho pasos y mirando a la puerta miro a su hija quien venía en compañía de una yegua de una edad algo avanzada de piel azul con crines verdes, ojos amarillos y una cuite mark de un árbol rodeado de flores, ella la reconoció al instante.

Twilight: Summer Spring._ dijo ella mirando a la recién llegada con iteres.

Spring: ha pasado mucho tiempo directora._ dijo ella con respeto mientras su hija y nieta la miraban.

Twilight: ella es la hermana del canciller Soul Blue, pero también es una vieja alumna y graduada con honores de la escuela que funde con mis amigas ._explico ella a sus familiares.

Spring: se que la situación no es muy buena directora, pero paso algo grave, hace unos días mi hermano fue destituido por qué parcia psicológicamente incapaz para el puesto de canciller, pero antes de que pudieran arrestarlo se escapo._ dijo de forma preocupada.

Eso alarmo mucho a Twilight mientras que su hija y nieta también se preocuparon un poco.

Twilight: esto no es bueno._ dijo ella asustada.

Spring se le acerco y la miro fijamente.

Spring: directora, creo que debe saber la razón por la que paso todo esto._ dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Ese tono llamo la atención de las tres.

Spring: la verdad es que el incidente que paso hace casi 50 años, la rebelión contra la monarquía no fue más que una farsa._ dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso dejo impactados a los todos los presentes, una hora después ya con Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Flurry presentes, Spring retomo la historia.

Spring: todo esto comenzó cuando mi hermano y yo aun estábamos en la escuela de la amista, yo tenía más o menos la edad de Flower Blue._ dijo ella recordando su infancia._ yo no tenía problemas para aceptar la amistad, pero mi hermano no, junto un año después nuestros padres se divorciaron, por culpa de mi padre._ esa última parte la dejo triste.

Twilight: tu padre y madre también estuvieron en mi escuela, recuerdo que tu padre era muy atento conmigo, al punto de que mis amigas siempre me molestaban diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mi._ dijo ella con algo de molestia pero la cara de Spring la hizo entender que ese punto era muy diferente.

Spring: el si se enamoro de usted._ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eso tomo a Twilight por sorpresa.

Twilight: pero yo nunca le di esperanzas de eso, yo sabía que tu madre estaba enamorada de él y me pedía consejos de cómo estar junto a él._ dijo ella recordando esos tiempos.

Spring: yo sé muy bien, que usted nunca le dio esperanzas, pero sin embargo el mismo las creo._ dijo ella recordando esos tiempo tristes._ después de que nuestro padre dejo su escuela, se puso furioso, una noche se embriago en un bar y justo mi madre estaba cerca de él, esa misma noche mi hermano y yo ya estábamos en camino._ dijo ella recodando la historia de su madre.

Twilight se impacto por esa última parte.

Twilight: tu madre fue una de nuestras estudiantes favoritas, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada?._ dijo confundida.

Spring: ella pensó en hacerlo, pero era un asunto muy personal para ella y no quiso involucrar a nadie, así que por obligación él se caso con mi mama, pero un mes después de mandarnos a su escuela, el se divorcio de ella y en cada reunión intento acercarse a usted._ dijo ella con tristeza._ pero como no lo consiguió al final enloqueció y pensó que usted solo estaría con el sin ya no tenía nada que la ocupara.

Twilight luego recordó lo que vino después de eso.

Twilight: el movimiento contra la realeza._ dijo ella recordando eso con amargura.

Spring: así es, el comenzó a influenciar a mas y mas gente, haciéndoles creer que la realeza ya no estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, así fue que influenciando a los demás, comenzó una protesta masiva contra el gobierno de la realeza._ dijo ella con tristeza.

Celestia: lo recuerdo, por meses estuvimos intentando parar esas protestas, pero al final decidí ya no molestarme, pensé que ellos ya eran suficientemente fuertes para liderarse a sí mismos._ ella miro a su hermana con una cara de arrepentimiento._ debería haberte escuchado Luna.

Luna: cuando te dije que no teníamos que ceder, no debí dejar que me convencieras._ dijo algo molesta, pero debido al que paso hacia ya mucho tiempo, se calmo un poco.

Spring: pero aun después de eso, usted no lo quiso, por ello mi padre totalmente loco termino muerto, mi hermano decidió continuar con su trabajo, pero mi madre me mantuvo lejos de todos eso y gracias a su enseñanza y las lecciones que recibí en la escuela de la amistad yo entendí, que lo que él hizo fue solamente ser egoísta._ dijo ella más triste.

Twilight la miro con una cara triste.

Twilight: lamento mucho lo que paso con tu familia, creo que en parte es por mi culpa._ dijo ella con culpa en su voz hasta que Spring le tomo el hombro.

Spring: usted nunca quiso esto, todo fue culpa de mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela y abuelo, todos intentamos convencerlo para que no la persiguiera mas ._dijo ella reconfortándola un poco._ pero al final llegamos a esto, mi hermano fue destituido por unas fotos donde él aparece destruyendo imágenes y otras cosas donde aparece usted.

Cadence: eso parece preocupante._ dijo ella algo asustada.

Spring: es peor, pero me preocupa que él quiere una retribución con sangre._ dijo ella finalmente espantada.

Eso dejo a todos sumamente asustados, sin que ellos lo supieran en un lugar oculto de equestria estaba el ex canciller con unos 4 terrestres que usaban mascaras.

Soul: este es el trato, busco asesinar a alguien, si lo logramos les pagare lo acordado. _ dijo el de forma seria.

Uno de ellos se le adelanto.

Asesino: muy bien, ayudaremos, pero no trabajamos sin saber cuál es el blanco que tenemos que eliminar._ dijo él con tono serio.

El semental les mostró una foto y ellos se interesaron al instante.

Asesino: así que el blanco es la ex princesa de la amistad._ dijo él con una voz muy profunda.

Eso desconcertó a los otros y se adelantaron.

Asesino: el blanco en cuestión es muy interesante, por lo tanto el precio será sumamente alto._ dijo el poniendo al unicornio algo tenso. _ en esta ocasión, el precio es por lo menos, un millón de bits.

Eso casi hace que le dé un ataque y se puso algo nervioso hasta que se puso firme otra vez.

Soul: ¿y si les ofrezco un pase de acceso total a la tesorería de canterlot?._ dijo el dándoles un fuerte interés a los criminales.

Asesino: muy bien, tenemos un trato._ dijo él mientras los otros afirmaban.

De regreso en la ciudadela Twilight estaba redactando una carta a Bright para que él y los otros cenadores no permitieron que Soul Blue hiciera algo que fuera grave.

Twilight: voy a pedirle a Bright que hagan un cierre en las fronteras, que se aseguren de que nadie salga de las fronteras si no están seguros de quien es._ dijo ella de forma seria mientras escribía.

Velvelt quien estaba con ella se mostró de acuerdo.

Velvelt: es cierto, lo que menos queremos es que ese unicornio llegue hasta aquí, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz en ese estado de locura._ dijo ella preocupada.

Las dos yeguas se miraron entre si.

Twilight: temo por ustedes._ dijo ella con temor en sus palabras.

Velvelt: yo también tengo miedo mama, pero principalmente por ti._ dijo ella con miedo._ el te odia a ti más que a nadie.

Twilight la miro fijamente y le sonrió.

Twilight: tengo más de 145 años, aun si no he vivido tanto como Celestia, Luna, ni tampoco Cadence, yo ya viví mi vida, una vez le pregunte a las otras si les daba miedo morir y ellas solo dijeron que cuando ya has vivido el tiempo que tú crees que es más del necesario ya no te importa._ dijo ella mientras tocaba en el hombro a su hija._ es cierto que puedo estar en peligro, pero cuando estaba con mis amigas, arriesgue mi vida por todo lo que consideraba valioso para mí y no me asusta hacerlo otra vez.

Velvelt comenzó a llorar.

Velvelt: no hables así por favor, mama yo no quiero pensar en tener que vivir sin ti, tú me lo diste todo._ dijo ella recordando su infancia._ cuando no tenía a nadie, tú me diste una familia, cuando no tenía un hogar tu me diste uno, tú me educaste y me enseñaste todo lo que se.

Ella simplemente se le hecho a llorar encima, Twilight solo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Twilight: así como aprendí a ser fuerte por ti, tú tienes que serlo por Flower Blue, si llegara el momento._ dijo ella intentando animarla sin mucho éxito.

Las cosas pronto se podrían difíciles y habría muchas cosas que enfrentar.

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11

Dos días mas transcurrieron, no había ninguna noticia de la actividades de Soul Blue, pero Twilight estaba algo intranquila así como su familia, esa misma noche ella estaba en el balcón mirando por todos lados, luego de un rato se fue y paso por la habitación que ocupaba Flower.

Miro por la puerta y noto que la pequeña aun tenia sus ojos abiertos y se le acerco.

Twilight: ¿porque no estas dormida pequeña?._ dijo ella mirando a su nieta.

Flower miro a su abuela y tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Flower: tengo miedo abuela, ¿no te pasara nada verdad?._ dijo ella muy triste.

Twilight solo le sonrió y miro a la pequeña.

Twilight: había noche donde tu madre tampoco podía dormir, entonces yo le acariciaba la melena._ dijo ella mientras le hacia eso a la pequeña._ y le cantaba una canción.

 _Y nos cae la noche_

 _descansa o mi amor_

 _quedare_ _tranquila_

 _siente el calor_

 _..._

 _las aves en su nido_

 _duermen sin temor_

 _perfuman ya las flore_

 _con su gran... olor_

 _..._

 _la luna brilla toda_

 _con su resplandor_

 _duérmete_ _ahora,_

 _duerme, oh, mi amor._

Finalmente la pequeña sonrió y se puso a dormir, a la mañana siguiente la pequeña estaba en la escuela cuando se encontró con su amiga Areida otra vez.

Flower: ¿otra vez escapaste Areida?._ dijo ella algo cansada.

Areida: estar allí es muy aburrido, ¿no te sientes así?._ dijo ella intentando explicarse.

Flower: tu entiende, hasta que te adopten tienes que quedarte allí._ dijo ella intentando que su amiga volviera.

Areida: pero no me gusta estar allí._ dijo ella con molestia.

Luna: enojarse no servirá de nada._ dijo la ex princesa llegando de improviso detrás de ella.

Las dos se llevaron un susto y luego la miraron.

Flower: ¿que hace aquí profesora Luna?._ dijo ella algo tímida.

Luna: uno de los empleados de Cadence, me dijo que estaban buscando a la prófuga de siempre._ dijo ella mirando a Areida.

La prófuga se quedo algo asustada y Luna solo la miro fijamente.

Luna: ¿porque te sigues escapando?._ dijo ella sin entender a la pequeña.

Areida: usted no lo entendería._ dijo ella algo deprimida.

Luna: ¿porque crees eso?._ dijo ella acercándose.

Areida solo la miro y finalmente lloro un poco antes de hablar.

Areida: he estado en el orfanato desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado esperando, pero no parece que ninguna familia me quiera._ dijo ella con tono triste.

Luna siempre veía a la pequeña porque siempre que se escapaba pasaba por la escuela, de vez en cuando hablaba y jugaba un poco con ella, así que Areida le había tomado cariño y siempre le contaba sus problemas.

Luna: entiendo que estés triste, pero no puedes escapar solo así, ¿acaso no tienes amigos allí o gente que te importe?._ dijo ella intentando ayudar.

Areida: pero es que usted no lo entiendo, algunos de los cuidadores son... ._ ella no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que un pegaso así como una unicornio llegaron, los dos con trajes del orfanato.

Pegaso: es la misma prófuga de siempre._ dijo el en tono molesto.

La yegua también se acerco.

Unicornio: si no fuera que la jefa es demasiado buena, nosotros mismos te hecha riamos a la calle._ dijo ella con desprecio.

Usando su magia hizo levitar a la potra y ella se aferro a Luna para que no la llevaran.

Areida: ¡no por favor!, ¡señorita Luna ayuda!._ dijo ella desesperada.

Pegaso: nos vamos Arlina._ dijo el con enojo.

Areida: ¡me llamo Areida!._ dijo ella molesta.

Pegaso: ¡no me importa!._ dijo el con tono enojado.

Areida: ¡me quiero quedar con la señorita Luna!._ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

Unicornio: ¡pero ella no te quiere!, ¡¿porque querría a una fea y desobediente potrilla?!._ dijo ella con enojo y repulsión.

Luna frunció el ceño enojada y con su magia detuvo a los encargados, luego hizo flotar a la potra a sus cascos y los encaro.

Luna: ¡porque es una niña maravillosa y yo la amo!._ declaro ella al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la pequeña.

En ese momento llegaron Cadence junto con Flurry.

Cadence: ya lo escuche todo._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Los encargados estaban nerviosos al ver a sus jefas en ese lugar.

Flurry: ustedes en realidad no quieren trabajar con los niños, hemos recibido muchas quejas de varios potros después de que fueron adoptados._ dijo ella algo molesta.

Cadence: pero en particular tratan peor a Areida, eso no nos queda claro._ dijo ella pero vio que una gota de sudor se le callo al pegaso, pero noto que esta era del mismo color que su piel.

Flurry vio esto y corrió hasta una manguera que se usaba para la limpieza, con su magia la abrió y los baño a los dos, resulto ser que estaban cubiertos de pintura y sus Cuite Marks también, ya que el pegaso tenia una lupa y la unicornio tenia una libreta de notas.

Cadence: ¡ustedes no son mis encargados!._ dijo ella molesta.

Pegaso: por favor entienda, no fue nuestra idea, nos contrato el abuelo de esta niña._ dijo el de forma apresurada.

Areida se bajo de los cascos de la yegua y los miro atentos.

Areida: ¿tengo abuelo?._ dijo ella asombrada.

La unicornio solo respiro fuerte antes de hablar.

Unicornio: me llamo, Ship Light, el es mi socio, Strong Flash, somos investigadores, hace meses que nos contrataron, resulta ser que esta niña, es la única heredera de la noble familia Blitz._ dijo ella resignada.

Eso sorprendió a todos, luego Luna tomo la palabra.

Luna: esto tendremos que llevarlo con la gobernadora._ dijo ella de forma seria.

Sin mas replica todos los presentes fueron a la mansión de la gobernadora, una vez que Twilight fue puesta al tanto del asunto todo continuo.

Twilight: si, conozco a la familia Blitz, en mis tiempos en la realeza recuerdo haber tenido algunas conversaciones con el conde Blitz y su familia, pero no esperaba que uno de los herederos estuviera aquí._ dijo ella interesada en el asunto.

Storng: lo que pasa es que el hijo de lord Blitz tuvo una "aventura" con una de las criadas, nuestro jefe al enterarse de eso la despidió y reprendió a su hijo, pero de haber sabido que esa criada estaba embarazada no lo hubiera hecho, nos enteramos que la criada la dejo en un orfanato aquí y luego de investigar la encontramos a ella._ dijo el terminando de explicar.

Ship le corrió la crin a la potra y apareció una marca detrás de su cabeza, tenía forma de un círculo con un punto en el medio.

Ship: como ven también tiene la marca familiar de los Blitz, es por eso que nos contrataron para vigilar la._dijo ella de forma sería.

Twilight: pero si mal no tengo entendido el último heredero de los Blitz nació hace un año, lo sé porque recuerdo haberlo leído en uno de los periódicos que trajeron algunos comerciantes._ dijo ella recordando lo que había leído.

Storng:; eso es cierto porque el hijo de lord Blitz encontró una esposa y se casaron hace unos 2 años, pero ya que ella aun es una heredera aunque sea ilegítima, nos encargaron vigilar la en caso de que alguien te dará secuestrarla para chantajear a lord Blitz._dijo el terminando la historia.

Twilight lo analizó y finalmente respondió.

Twilight: ¿ y hay alguien además de ustedes y los presentes que sepa sobre esta cuestión?._ dijo ella con curiosidad

Sin que nadie lo supiera en las fronteras el excanciller junto con su banda de Mercenarios estaban escondidos en dos carretas que habían logrado cruzar la inspección, una vez que estuvieron fuera de los límites de Equestria se bajaron de las caretas y Soul Blue se acercó a un unicornio de aspecto aristócrata.

Unicornio: siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo mi buen amigo._ dijo él con una sonrisa llena de malicia

Soul Blue: al contrario el placer es todo mío, Lord Blitz._ los dos se dieron el casco y rieron de forma maniática.

 **Nota: Tenías razón prima mezclar diferentes animes y películas para hacer este capítulo sí funcionó y por fin recupere la inspiración.**

 **hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen comentarios.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12

Dos días mas pasaron y no había nada fuera de lo común, pero Twilight siempre se mantenía atenta a cualquier cosa, cada día se estaba preparando porque dentro de poco tiempo llegaría la temporada de invierno.

Twilight: tengo que preparar todo, ademas de eso no podríamos estar en un peor momento._ ella iba firmando todo tipo de papeles y Velvet los llevaba de un lado a otro con su magia.

Velvelt: ya hemos lidiado con esto antes, no hay razón para no hacerlo ahora._ dijo ella tratando de calmar a su madre.

Twilight: pero no deja de sea difícil, durante el invierno estamos casi completamente aislados, eso dificulta nuestra economía._ dijo ella mientras seguía con los papeles.

Luego pudo distinguir uno de ellos que le llamo la atención, Velvelt se acerco y también miro el papel seriamente.

Velvelt: la orden de detención de esos dos investigadores._ dijo la unicornio mirando el papel.

Twilight: si, yo aprobé esto, recuerdo que el actual líder de la familia Blitz era muy unido a Soul Blue, por lo cual ellos dos están detenidos hasta que nos den la información que queremos._ dijo ella igual de seria que su hija.

Velvelt: tenemos que tener cualquier tipo de información, no queremos que nos tomen por sorpresa._ dijo ella algo preocupada.

Twilight: eso lo se mejor que tu, mi querida hay mas cosas en la vida de las que yo entiendo o de las que puedo enseñarte._ dijo ella con tono misterioso.

Sin decir mas las dos siguieron trabajando, mientras tanto Soul Blue junto con su grupo de mercenarios estaban a unos kilómetros de entrar en la ciudadela.

Soul: muy bien, ya casi estamos adentro, una vez que lleguemos aran el trabajo para el que les pague._ dijo el en tono serio.

Pero pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido que venia desde arriba y vieron que se estaban formando nubes de tormenta.

Soul Blue: pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿como puede llover si no hay pegasos cerca?._ dijo el confundido.

Desde las nubes comenzaron a caer varios rayos que por poco golpean a los mercenarios.

Mercenario: ¿pero que sucede?._ dijo el algo alarmado.

No solo fueron las nubes, si no que el suelo comenzó a temblar y se abrió poco a poco formando varias grietas.

Mercenario 2: ¿pero que rayos le sucede a la naturaleza?._ dijo el algo preocupado.

En la tierra muchos topos estaban cavando hasta que al final formaron un enorme poso en el que cayeron casi todos excepto el ex canciller, el unicornio estaba impactado y algo asustado, pero luego noto que varias serpientes estaban saliendo del piso y trataban de morderlo.

Soul: ¡¿pero que rayos...?!._ dijo el alarmado e irónicamente mas rayos cayeron frente a el haciéndolo retroceder.

Los mercenarios trataban de salir del poso pero varios insectos se les subieron encima alarman dolos, trataban de alejarlos o aplastarlos pero sin tener éxito.

Soul; no lo entiendo, ¿que esta sucediendo?._ dijo el mas asustado.

¿?: sucede que no te dejaremos lastimar a nuestra amiga._ dijo una voz que lo dejo con el alma en la boca.

En las nubes apareció un agujero y en el apareció una cabeza de nubes que el unicornio reconoció con pánico.

Soul: ¡¿Rainbow Dash?!, ¡no es posible!._ dijo el asustado.

¿?: no es la única._ dijo otra voz.

En la tierra apareció un charco de lodo y una figura de una yegua con sombrero.

Soul: ¡no, Applejack esta muerta, tu no eres ella!._ dijo mas asustado.

Los insectos se unieron formando una imagen de una pegaso con una melena lacia.

¿?: para alguien que es malo, solo le esperan cosas malas._ dijo la figura con una voz que el también reconoció.

Soul: ¡no!, ¡¿Fluttershy también?!._ dijo entrando en pánico.

Las tres; ¡escúchanos Soul Blue, lárgate de aquí y no nos molestes mas, o te acabaremos como tu la acabaste a ella!, ¡es una promesa!._ dijeron las tres con voz de ultratumba.

El semental muerte de miedo se fue corriendo dejando a los mercenarios en el poso mientras los insectos y serpientes los mantenían quietos, al día siguiente una caravana estaba de camino a la ciudadela y algunos ponis que venían notaron a los mercenarios en el poso llenos de miedo.

Terrestre: ¡oigan tenemos algunos ponis en apuros!._ dijo en voz alta.

Una vez que los mercenarios salieron del pozo salieron corriendo llenos de pánico.

Mercenario: ¡ya no nos importa este trabajo!._ dijo el muerto de miedo.

Mercenario 2: ¡yo no quiero su dinero!._ dijo el en el mismo tono.

Finalmente todo el grupo se mercenarios salio corriendo para confusión de los viajeros, sin mas la caravana siguió su camino, de regreso en la ciudadela Celestia como la juez principal estaba terminando el juicio sobre el caso de los investigadores.

Celestia: muy bien, el día de hoy tengo frente a mi a Storng Flash y a Ship Light, los dos acusados de abuso infantil, ingreso ilegal a la ciudadela y falsificación de identidades._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Storng: ¡¿pero solo hacíamos lo que nos pagaron para hacer?!._ dijo el indignado.

Celestia: teniendo eso en cuenta, podemos desestimar el caso de falsificación dado que solo seguían ordenes, pero el de ingreso ilegal así como el de abuso infantil, no pueden ser ignorados ya que los hicieron con plena conciencia de lo que hacían. _dijo ella con voz grave, eso dejo a los dos investigadores muy preocupados._ según las leyes implementadas en la ciudadela, el castigo por ingreso ilegal seria la deportación, pero el abuso infantil es un cargo de 7 años en la cárcel._ dijo el con firmeza.

Eso dejo a los dos perturbados.

Celestia: muy bien, primero estarán en prisión el tiempo que demanda la condena, cuando se terminen los 7 años serán deportados y no se les permitirá poner un pie de regreso aquí, pero si se comportan bien puede reducir su sentencia unos tres años._ los guardias entraron por la puerta y se acercaron a los dos acusados._ llévenlos al la prisión y mantengan los allí.

Sin mas los dos guardias se llevaron a los dos prisioneros, mientras tanto Luna estaba con Twilight hablando de algunos temas.

Twilight: la idea me parece factible Luna._ dijo ella considerando la petición._ ¿pero estas segura de poder hacerlo?, bien sabes que eso te restara uno de tus dos días de descanso semanales.

Luna: estoy segura Twilight, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, si llego a tener problemas entonces te prometo que hablaremos de todo._ dijo ella con tono seguro.

Twilight: muy bien._ ella tomo un sello con su magia y le dio la aprobación a un documento en su escritorio._ esta aprobado, si llegas a tener problemas entonces solo dímelo.

Luna: si lo are, gracias Twilight._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Llego el sábado y Cadence junto con Flurry estaban observando a los niños en el orfanato, pero en eso Cadence llamo la atención de todos.

Cadence: escuchen todos niños, a partir de hoy y todos los sábados tendremos una visita especial._ dijo ella con tono contento emocionando a los pequeños.

Luego Flurry termino con las noticias.

Flurry: desde ahora y todos los sábados, una maestra voluntaria vendrá a enseñarles cosas nuevas a todos._ dijo ella emocionando a todos.

Areida estaba entre los niños y esa noticia le llamo la atención.

Cadence: muy bien, quiero que conozcan a su nueva maestra, la señorita Luna._ dijo ella mientras por las puertas del orfanato aparecía su tía.

Todos los niños se emocionaron y corrieron a verla, Luna los saludo a todos con alegría, luego la alicornio se acerco a Areida y la levanto con sus cascos.

Luna: no te iba a dejar desanimada._ dijo antes de abrazarla, la pequeña sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías de la ciudadela, Soul Blue estaba escondido en una cueva muy asustado.

Soul Blue: eso no puede ser posible, ellos no estaban allí, todo debe ser un truco._ dijo el intentando convencerse a si mismo._ pero eso si, no puedo pedirle ayuda a esos mercenarios otra vez, tendré que hablar con Blitz y formar otra estrategia.

Sin mas el unicornio espero que no hubiera nadie y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo fuera de la cueva, mientras tanto Twilight estaba en su oficina trabajando y en eso se escucho la voz de Starlight en el aire.

Starlight: _te ayudamos un poco Twilight, sin embargo el mal sigue avanzando hacia ti, pero a pesar de todo, no debes tener miedo, recuerda que mientras la magia de la amistad este dentro de tu corazón nosotras también estaremos contigo.__ dijo con un tono contento.

Twilight se había preocupado un poco pero no pudo evitar alegrarse de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

 **Hasta otro capitulo, por favor comenten.**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13

Unos días mas pasaron y todo estaba tranquilo, pero las nevadas habían comenzado a llegar, todo estaba blanco y Twilight estaba en su oficina trabajando, por las calles muchos niños corrían jugando con la nieve y divirtiéndose, entre ellos estaba la pequeña Flower quien estaba jugando con otro grupo de potros mientras Velvelt la cuidaba ya que le habían dado el día libre aun si ella no lo quería, se podía ver a Diamond fuera de su tienda vendiendo algunos abrigos, bufandas y algunas botas para la nieve, Butterfly había estado algo ocupada en su negocio tratando de atender a varias mascotas contra algunas enfermedades de la temporada, pero lo hacia con gusto.

Storm Dash estaba junto con los guardias haciendo patrulla, excepto que el era parte del regimiento de los voladores junto con otros pegasos, así como algunos grifos y cambiantes que también vivían en el lugar, Star Dream había conseguido trabajo como maestra de magia para los unicornios residentes y justo en ese momento estaba con algunos potros unicornio enseñándoles como darle forma a la nieve con algunos hechizo lo que los mantenía muy entretenidos, así como Party quien estaba jugando guerras de nieve con los pequeños por todas partes.

Twilight lo miraba todo desde su escritorio en su mansión, ya que había cambiado de ligar su escritorio para ponerlo junto a la ventana.

Twilight: es bueno ver que se diviertan, tendremos una dura temporada por delante, por ahora las nevadas no son tan fuertes._ dijo ella algo seria mientras continuaba trabajando.

Mientras tanto Soul Blue se había escondido en una cueva y no había salido desde que intento llevar a esos mercenarios y cada día estaba mas fuera de si.

Soul: no puede ser cierto, ellas no estaban allí, eso no puede ser verdad._ dijo el y luego poco a poco uso su magia, disparo por todos lados ante cualquier sonido que escuchaba.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar hasta que se volvió completamente negro y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, cuando todo eso termino el rugió como una bestia.

Soul: nunca pensé que tendría que transformarme para resolver esto, pero ya no me importa, terminare esto de una vez._ dijo el con tono serio y sombrio.

Twilight seguía con su papeleo y luego saco unas fotos de su cajón, eran de cuando estaba con sus amigas, luego saco un gran libro y este era un álbum completo.

Twilight: cuantos recuerdos._ dijo ella mirando las fotos.

Miro los años que pasaron, las diferentes clases de graduados y las fotos con sus amigas en sus mejores momentos.

Twilight: aun las recuerdo, las quiero chicas._ dijo ella con nostalgia.

Ella camino a la ventana y miro como los nietos de sus amigas estaban por todas partes, luego por un momento pensó verlas a ellas allí.

Twilight: _que tristeza me da_

 _mis amigas, no_ _están_

 _ellas tenían la magia_

 _estoy triste, de verdad_

Ella canto una pequeña estrofa y solo miro las fotos otra vez, Soul Blue estaba acercándose cada vez mas a la ciudadela y finalmente llego a las puertas.

Guardia: ¿que estas haciendo aquí?._ dijo el con tono serio.

Los dos se lanzaron sobre el y trataron de someterlo, pero en lanzo un pulso de magia que los dejo en el piso lastimados, luego derrumbo las puertas y entro donde mas guardias se le acercaron, pero el solo con su magia los sacaba sin problemas, mas guardias intentaban detenerlo pero no resultaba y los civiles solo se iban corriendo.

Soul Blue: ya se termino, tomares esto en mis propios cascos. _dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Twilight estaba en su oficina y estaba continuando con su papeleo, pero uno de los soldados apareció de golpe en su oficina.

Soldado: ¡gobernadora tenemos un sujeto peligro en la entrada de la ciudadela y estaba cada vez mas cerca de la mansión!._ dijo en tono alarmado.

Twilight se alarmo y salio de la oficina, una vez que salio de la mansión vio de quien se trataba.

Twilight: ¡Soul Blue!._ dijo ella alarmada.

¿?: ¿llámame Nightmare Soul!, y una vez que termina contigo, regresare a equestria y tomare el poder por la fuerza._ dijo el con tono malicioso.

En eso aparecieron Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Flurry, las 5 lo miraron y el retrocedió un poco pero no se aparto.

Celestia: nos enteramos de todo._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Luna: tu y tu padre iniciaron todo este movimiento en nuestra contra, solo por un tonto capricho._ dijo ella con enojo.

Cadence: vamos a terminar con esta farsa ahora mismo._ dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

Flurry: ya se fueron muchos inocentes por tus locuras y las de tu padre._ dijo ella mientras todas se ponía nen guardia como su madre.

Todas se elevaron en el aire y lanzaron rayos de sus cuernos al mismo tiempo, pero el unicornio respondió con un rayo propio de su cuerno y por un momento las dejo a raya, pero luego los ataque los superaron y lo golpearon tirándolo al piso.

Twilight: mejor rinde te, no seras tan tonto para enfrentarte a todas nosotras juntas._ dijo ella en tono serio.

Nightmare Soul: no soy tonto._ el tomo a Celestia por sorpresa y le dio un fuerte rayo en el pecho, dejándola inconsciente.

Luna se enojo y trato de atacarlo, pero el unicornio se transporto y la golpeo por la espalda.

Nightmare Soul: ahora ven lo poderoso que me hace el odio, soy mas fuerte que Celestia y Luna._ dijo el con maldad.

Las otras 3 alicornios le dispararon al mismo tiempo y le dieron por la espalda tirándolo al piso.

Twilight: es tu ultima oportunidad, rinde te ahora y te dejaremos ir._ dijo ella con seriedad.

Nightmare Soul: le pondré fin, terminando con ustedes._ dijo el antes de lanzar una explosión de magia y las tres cayeron al piso.

Luego el se hizo mas y mas grande hasta que a Twilight le trajo malos recuerdos.

Twilight; ¡el poni de las sombras!._ dijo ella asustada.

Nightmare Soul: así que ya me reconociste, veras, cuando lo trajeron de vuelta, mi bis abuelo se entero de todo, durante su época, el había tenido descendencia y esa misma sangre, llego hasta mi, soy el ultimo de sus descendientes y ahora en nombre de mi ancestro tomare lo que por derecho me pertenece, ¡todo el mundo!._ dijo el antes de comenzar a usar su magia y poco a poco los cielos se cubrieron de nubes negras.

Twilight estaba asustada, luego Nightmare Soul se puso a disparar rayos negros a las casas y toda la gente corría asustada.

Nightmare Soul: mi padre siempre fue un tonto, el tenia el mismo poder que yo poseo ahora, pero fue un tonto por haberse enamorado de ti._dijo mirando fijamente a Twilight._ el podría haber tomado todo por la fuerza y luego forzarte a estar con el, pero el muy tonto nunca quiso, dijo que si el mismo no se ganaba tu amor no le serviría de nada.

Twilight: ¡yo nunca le di esperanzas, el sabia al igual que todos que yo ya tenia a alguien mas!._ dijo ella de forma seria._ ¡nunca le di ni la mas minina señal de estar interesada, el debía darse cuenta!

Nightmare Soul: eso no cambia el hecho de que tu rechazo lo alejo de mi vida y ahora lo pagaras._ dijo antes de lanzar le un rayo mágico que la golpeo y le dio de lleno._ ¿dime que tipo de princesa eres?, ¿eh!, ¡¿que princesa eres?!._ le grito en voz alta mientras la atacaba.

Twilight gritaba de dolor y luego cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en un lugar completamente en blanco y no estaba sola.

Twilight: ¿chicas?._ pregunto ella algo atónita.

Todas ellas estaban presentes con la misma edad de cuando las había conocido y todas usaban vestidos blancos, se podía notar que a Rainbow eso no le agradaba.

Starlight: que bueno que nos visitas Twilight, pero es hora de que te vayas._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Twilight; ¿que quieres decir?._ dijo ella confundida.

Pinkie: esta es tu fiesta Twilight, pero ya tienes que irte._ dijo ella con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

Applejack: así es caramelo, no puede quedarte aquí._ dijo ella contenta.

Rarity: aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer querida._ dijo ella sonriendo de forma suave.

Rainbow: ellos te necesitan ahora Twilight._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Fluttershy: por eso no puede quedarte, aun tienes que seguir adelante._ dijo ella sonriendo de forma dulce.

Twilight comenzó a soltar lagrimas.

Twilight: pero ya no se como continuar, no puedo hacerlo sola._ dijo ella muy triste.

Todas se unieron en un abrazo grupal y Twilight sintió como la reconfortaba.

Applejack: tu nunca estarás sola dulzura._ dijo ella mientras brillaba con una luz blanca.

Rarity: estamos contigo siempre nena._ dijo ella brillando también.

Pinkie: recuerda, somos amigas por siempre._ dijo ella brillando como las otras.

Fluttershy: nuestra amistad no tiene limites Twilight._ dijo ella con el mismo brillo.

Rainbow: siempre has sido una amiga leal y nosotras también lo seremos._ dijo ella brillando junto con las demás.

Starlight: nosotras nunca te dejaremos, estamos dentro de tu corazón, así como todos tus seres queridos._ dijo ella con el mismo brillo.

Pronto los padres, el hermano y todos los amigos que ella había tenido en su época con sus amigas estaban allí con el mismo brillo, Twilight aun entre lagrimas sonrió y comenzó a brillar también.

Mientras tanto en la realidad todos estaban viendo como Nightmare Soul estaba atacando a Twilight, Velvelt junto con Flower estaban mirando todo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Velvelt: ¡madre, no!._ dijo ella llorando.

Flower: ¡abuela resiste por favor!._ dijo ella llorando .

El cuerpo de Twilight brillo y se libero del ataque del unicornio maligno.

Nightmare Soul: ¿que es esto?._ dijo el sin comprender.

Twilight floto hacia el cielo y abrió los ojos, luego miro al semental de las sombras.

Twilight: tu me preguntaste una vez de que sirve la amistad en un mundo sin amigos, pero es algo que tu nunca pudiste aprender y tampoco tu padre, los amigos siempre nos rodean, tu decidiste no buscarlos, elegiste estar solo, pero cuando la amistad es sincera y formas un lazo fuerte con tus amigos, entonces no hay nada que sea imposible._ dijo ella sacando mas brillo.

La yegua obtuvo unos protectores de cascos dorados, la cuite Mark de Applejack estaba grabada en los dos de atrás y la de Pinkie en los dos de adelante, luego obtuvo un peto dorado en su pecho y de allí salio una capa blanca donde estaba bordada la cuite mark de Rarity, luego en su ala derecha apareció de la Rainbow al mismo tiempo que la de Fluttershy aparecía en la izquierda, luego obtuvo una corona con una joya en la punta parecida a la cuite mark de Starlight, al mismo tiempo que en la parte de adelante del peto apareció su propia cuite mark solo que teniendo 6 estrellas.

Twilight: tu me preguntaste, ¿que princesa soy?, ¡pues soy Twilight Sparkel!, ¡la princesa de la amistad!._ declaro ella en voz alta.

 **Lo siento pero los dejare con el suspenso, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14

Todos miraban sorprendidos la nueva forma de Twilight, la yegua miro a Nightmare Soul quien estaba impactado.

Nightmare: ¿como es posible?, una poni normal no puede tener tanto poder, ni aunque sea una alicornio._ dijo el con tono molesto.

Twilight solo lo miro seriamente y luego su crin comenzó a hondear como las de Celestia y Luna, poco a poco el cielo se despejo de nubes dejando un cielo gris pero despejado.

Twilight: eso es algo que nunca pudiste entender,la magia de la amistad esta dentro de todos, una cuando aun era muy joven, pensé que tener amigos no era importante, peor luego mi mentora Celestia me enseño que mi verdadera magia aun estaba dormida y no podía usarla, no si la amistad no entraba en mi corazón._ dijo ella recordando algunas de sus lecciones._ cuando la amistad pudo entrar entonces mi verdadera magia logro despertar, cuando perdí a mis amigas entonces la deje encerrada, había olvidado que a veces debes dejarla salir.

Nightmare Soul solo rugió molesto y le disparo muchos rayos de magia oscura, Twilight creo un campo de fuerza y detuvo su ataque con facilidad.

Twilight: mi turno._ ella lanzo un rayo multicolor de su cuerno y Nightmare uso su propio escudo, pero el ataque de la alicornio lo destruyo con facilidad.

Cuando el rayo lo golpeo eso lo lastimo bastante.

Nightmare Soul: ¡rayos, eso duele!._ dijo el algo adolorido pero furioso._ ¡no me importa quien seas!, ¡te eliminare de una buena vez!

Twilight: es que sigues sin entender, puede que seas descendiente del poni de las sombras, pero no tienes tanto poder como el y aun si lo tuvieras, tampoco lograrías nada, no importa que tan poderoso seas solo te tienes a ti mismo, así nunca entenderás la verdadera magia._ dijo ella solo molestándolo mas.

Nightmare Soul solo rugió y le disparo otra vez, ella solo se transporto y lo ataco por la espalda.

Twilight: te lo dije, mientras solo hagas esto por un motivo egoísta siempre vas a fracasar._ dijo ella en tono serio.

El semental malvado solo seguía enojado y la miro con los ojos rojos color sangre.

Nightmare Soul: ¡ya cállate!._ dijo el atacándola directamente.

Twilight logro protegerse y el escudo estaba evitando que se lastimara, pero poco a poco iba cediendo.

Nightmare: ¡ahora muere!._ dijo antes de aumentar su poder y romper el escudo, Twilight termino algo lastimada y con ralladuras en sus ropas.

Twilight: eso no me dolió._ dijo ella seriamente.

Nightmare: aun con toda esa magia en tu interior, no puede ganarme, después de todo también estas peleando sola._ dijo el con burla.

Twilight: eso no es cierto, nunca estoy sola._ dijo ella mientras aparecían pilares de luz en diferentes partes de la ciudadela.

Curiosamente los pilares salieron directamente desde los nietos de sus amigas, Thunder Dash, Diamond, Butterfly y Party, ademas Apple Bright que estaba en camino aya con una escolta también tenia un pilar de luz saliendo desde el cuerpo.

Twilight: la verdadera magia, esta en la honestidad, la generosidad, la risa, la amabilidad y la lealtad, juntas crean la magia que mis amigas y yo aprendimos a usar, pero solo era una parte, la otra parte en encuentra, en la fuerza... ._ Apple Bright se transporto de la nada y llego a la ciudadela, en eso su pilar de luz se conecto con Twilight._ la belleza ._ luego fue el turno de Diamond._ la valentía._ luego le toco al pilar de Thunder Dash._ la curación._ esta vez le toco a Butterfly._ la esperanza._ luego fue el pilar de Party._ y la hechizeria._ de manera sorprendente un pilar de luz mágica salio de Velvelt el cual salio dirigido a su madre.

Twilight comenzó a flotar mientras la magia se acumulaba mas y mas.

Star Dream: tía Twilight, te ayudare también, usa mi magia._ dijo ella mandando algo de su energía mágica.

Cadence: y la mía, aprovéchala bien hermana._ dijo ella ella mandando su propia magia.

Flurry: la mía también tía._ dijo ella mandando su propia magia.

Las antiguas monarcas se miraron entre si para luego afirmar con la cabeza.

Celestia: Twilight, danos futuro._ dijo ella antes de mandar su propia magia.

Luna: Twilight Sparkel, la princesa de la noche también te ayudara._ dijo ella mandando su magia junto con su hermana.

Luego Twilight sintió que alguien mas le estaba mandando magia y mirando hacia arriba se quedo algo impactada, pero luego sonrió.

Twilight: ¡Discord!._ exclamo ella reconociéndolo.

Discord: hasta este viejo loco tiene algo que ofrecer._ dijo con tono de burla el señor del caos mientra mandaba su energía.

Twilight vio que sus alas crecieron hasta tener un enorme tamaño y las dos resplandecían con los colores del arcoiris.

Nightmare Soul estaba algo asustado.

Twilight: la virtud, la amistad, el amor, el orden, el caos, todo tal distinto pero al mismo tiempo tan parecido, porque todo forma parte de un solo todo, juntos todos forman el orden de las cosas, todo junto forma... ¡LA ARMONIA!._ dijo ella antes de lanza un rayo arcoiris de un inmenso tamaño.

Cuando el ataque toco a Nightmare Soul este grito de dolor y poco a poco noto que su cuerpo se estaba rompiendo.

Nightmare Soul: ¡no es posible, esto no puede pasar!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!._ grito antes de explotar en un enorme estallido de magia.

Cuando todo se aclaro, Nightmare Soul estaba en el suelo en su forma normal, cuando reacciono se miro a su mismo antes de gritar furioso.

Soul Blue: ¡no, no!, ¡mis poderes!, ¡regresen me mis...!._ no pudo terminar porque Twilight le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Twilight: cállate ya._ dijo ella algo molesta.

Los guardias se levaron al unicornio inconsciente y Twilight brillo, regreso a su forma normal, pero sus vestiduras seguían siendo como cuando despertó su magia viendo a sus amigas, aun tenia el peto en el pecho así como los protectores, su capa y corona, todas con las Cuite Mark de sus amigas, así como en sus alas, pero ahora estaban reparados y sin rasguños.

Twilight: bueno, supongo que este cambio, es permanente._ luego sonrió._ pero no importa, en cierta forma es como si ellas estuvieran conmigo y ahora sera para siempre.

Celestia: yo diría que es mas que eso Twilight, yo siempre vi potencial en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que tenias dentro era mucho mas de lo que yo había pensado._ dijo ella sonriendo le a su antigua alumna.

Twilight ademas de todo se acerco a su hija adoptiva.

Twilight: mi pequeña, yo siempre supe que eras especial, no se como, pero una parte de ti, por mas pequeña que sea, tienes la sangre del mismo Star Swirl._ dijo ella asombrando a Velvelt.

Velvelt: ¿pero como?._ dijo ella sin entender.

Celestia: Star Swirl era un poni muy mayor y no sabemos como vivió su vida antes de conocernos, la posibilidad de que allá tenido familia que no conocemos, es muy posible._ dijo ella en tono calmado.

Twilight: pero ahora tenemos algunas cosas que hacer._ dijo ella mirando las casas y varios lugares destruidos.

Las obras comenzaron y las reparación también, con el tiempo paso una semana y muchos cambios importantes comenzaron, una vez que tuvieron en custodia a Soul Blue comenzaron a interrogarlo y luego de unos días por fin confeso, les dio los nombres de algunos nobles que le había ayudado así como otros contactos que el senado desconocía, con esos nombres se hicieron muchos arrestos que comenzaron a estabilizar mas la situación económica, ese mismo dia algunos cenadores estaban reunidos con las alicornios.

Senador unicornio: con todo respeto, queremos disculparnos, todo el cenado es un fracaso, aun no estamos listos, por eso les pedimos humildemente que regresen a sus obligaciones como princesas._ dijo el senador.

Las alicornios se miraron entren si y dentro de sus cabezas estuvieron pensándolo detenidamente.

Celestia: pues no estoy segura, han pasado mas de 30 años desde que dejamos de ser princesas._ dijo ella con algo de dudas.

Luna: a mi en lo personal me gusta mas estar aquí._ dijo ella con tono simple.

Cadence: si, en mas de 1000 años, es la primera vez que me siento completamente contenta._ dijo ella convencida de sus palabras.

Flurry: desde los 18 hasta los 79 años, todos esos deberes me daban dolores de cabeza, por mi parte yo me quedo aqui._ dijo la menor de ellos.

Twilight: yo soy la gobernadora en funciones, aun si quisiera no puedo irme y en lo personal no quiero._ dijo ella en tono analítico.

Celestia: pero no podemos abandonarlos._ dijo ella seriamente.

Luna: con todo respeto hermana, aun si todo fue una farsa, no podemos ignorar que se dejaron influenciar demasiado fácilmente, en lo que a mi respecta, venir a pedirnos ayuda ahora es un poco descarado de su parte._ dijo ella algo moleste.

Celestia lo pensó seriamente y luego miro a las otras 4.

Celestia: entonces creo que tendremos que separarnos otra vez._ dijo ella en tono triste.

Luna: si dijera que estoy sorprendida solo mentiría, entiendo que no tienes corazón para dejarlos a su suerte._ dijo ella comprendiendo a su hermana.

Cadence: si esa es tu decisión, entonces esta bien, nos aras falta aquí tía Celestia._ dijo ella algo triste.

Flurry: por favor, ven a visitarnos._ dijo ella triste.

Celestia: por supuesto que si._ dijo ella para luego mirar a Twilight.

Twilight: no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida, podemos encontrar a otra juez, pero no quisiera tener que reemplazar a mi amiga._ dijo ella con algunas lagrimas.

Celestia: no tienes que estar triste, es impresionante como lo que esta bajo tu cargo siempre crece y prospera, así es como hiciste nacer este lugar, nos aras falta en equestria, pero te necesitan aquí._ dijo ella con suavidad y poniendo un casco en su hombro.

Twilight: buena suerte, princesa Celestia._ dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Celestia: muchas gracias querida._ dijo ella abrazándola.

Luna se le acerco y se unió al abrazo.

Luna: aun are subir la luna, sin importar donde este, esa sera mi señal de apoyo para ti._ dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Cadence: por favor también cuida bien al imperio de cristal._ dijo uniéndose al abrazo junto con su hija.

Flurry: te vamos a extrañar._ dijo ella siendo la ultima en hablar.

A la mañana siguiente una escolta de soldados se fueron junto con Celestia para presentarla cuando reasumiera el cargo, pasaron otro par de semanas y todo había cambiado un poco, pero algunas también mejoraron, finalmente Luna había decidido adoptar a Areida la cual estuvo muy feliz por tener una nueva mama.

En equestria con la disolución del cenado y el restablecimiento de la monarquía, la situación económica se estabilizo mas una vez derrumbada la cede de gobierno y retirada la mayor parte de los pagos que les daban a los senadores, finalmente la princesa pudo establecer algunas rutas comerciales con la ciudadela, donde ahora si aceptaban los términos de comercio.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y Twilight seguía pensando las cosas...

 **8 años después.**

Twilight estaba en lo que ella pensaba que seria la ultima vez en su oficina, su periodo como gobernadora ya estaba llegando a su fin, ella aun tenia el peto con la capa y los protectores, así como la corona, solo se las quitaba cuando dormía o se bañaba sin mencionar que hace unos años su melena había comenzaba a hondear de forma natural para su misterio.

Velvelt había comenzado a salir con Apple Bright hace 7 años y se habían casado hace 4 años, sin mencionar que Velvelt ahora tenia una pequeña terrestre llamada Applejack en honor a su bis abuela.

Thunder Dash llego a ser jefe de guardias y conoció a una cadete que le llamo la atención, ahora los dos tenían una pequeña pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash.

Diamond continuo con su trabajo que se hizo tan bueno que al final fue llamada para ir de viajes por todas partes, en uno de sus viajes conoció a un diseñador de modas y los dos formaron una relación que resulto en su pequeña hija unicornio, quien llevo el nombre de Rarity.

Party en todas las fiestas que daba termino conociendo a un pastelero que le había interesado, luego comenzaron una relación que termino con el nacimiento de su pequeña Pinkie Pie, quien así como su madre era muy inquieta y le gustaba jugar.

Butterfly con sus trabajos como cuidadora de animales había conocido a un veterinario que tenia una gran devoción por su trabajo y adoraba a los animales, los dos se llevaron muy bien y aun con los reclamos de Discord, el resultado de su unión fue su pequeña hija, quien llevo el nombre de Flutteshy.

Star Dream siguió con su trabajo enseñando magia, pero luego conoció a un mago unicornio que se dispuso a competir con ella, aunque la principio no se llevaban bien, finalmente terminaron juntos y así nació su pequeña hija Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight se quedaba recordando y solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight: bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, como sea tendré que buscar otro lugar para vivir._ dijo ella caminando y dispuesta a salir de la mansión de gobierno.

Pero cuando puso un pie afuera se llevo una gran...

Multitud: ¡sorpresa!._ gritaron un montón de personas dejándola sin habla porque no esperaba esto.

Twilight: pero que esta pasando...

 **Hasta la próxima, comenten.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15

Twilight estaba atónita mirando todo lo que estaba pasado, todos sus amigos, o mas bien toda la ciudad se había reunido para hacerle una fiesta.

Twilight: ¿que esta pasando?._ dijo ella mirando a todos.

Party se le acerco entre saltitos y comenzó a hablar.

Party: es una fiesta para ti tía, para celebrar antes de las elecciones._ dijo ella contenta.

Twilight: ¿las elecciones?, pero si son en una semana._ dijo ella confundida.

Thunder Dash también se le acerco.

Thunder: pues claro, así todavía hay mas posibilidad de que te reelijan._ dijo el sonriendo.

Twilight miro a sus amigos y familia divirtiéndose por todos lados, ella hace años que había pensando algo y aun si dolía sabia que tenia que decírselos, la fiesta continuo sin ningún problema pero llego un momento en el que Twilight llamo la atención de todos.

Twilight: gracias a todos por esta hermosa fiesta, pero tengo algo que decirles._ eso llamo la atención de todos._ desde hace años cuando llegue hasta aquí, siempre me pregunte que propósito podría darle a mi vida, ya que esta nunca terminaría, pero desde hace años me di cuenta de que la verdad ya tenia un propósito, al ver a todos aquí reunidos eso me quedo claro, cuando fui nombrada la princesa de la amistad en mis años de juventud, el papel que elegí tener era el de esparcir la magia de la amistad por todo el mundo, cuando perdí a mis amigas hace tanto tiempo, me abrumo el dolor y eso causo que lo olvidara, pero hace años cuando me enfrente con Nightmare Soul, entonces me di cuenta.

Todos escuchaban atentamente mientras la yegua hablaba.

Twilight: eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo que había olvidado, que la magia de la amistad se encuentra en todos lados y que cuando yo estaba junto con mis amigas, nuestro trabajo siempre fue compartirla, después de décadas de ver crecer este lugar, hoy puedo sentirme orgullosa, por ver como todo a crecido y prosperado, que todas las familias que hoy se encuentran aquí, ahora tienen un lugar donde crecer y prosperar._ todos se confundieron un poco hasta que ella continuo._ desde hace años en tenido un pensamiento y el día de hoy me doy cuenta, de que mi propósito esta en el mundo, cuando elegí salir y buscar mi destino lo encontré, mi propósito siempre fue esparcir la amistad y por eso aunque me duele decir esto, tengo que dejarlos.

Todo el mundo se impacto y muchos se entristecieron, pero Twilight continuo.

Twilight: el mundo busca crecer y se que ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ustedes aquí, ya le enseñe lo que necesitan para vivir en una comunidad amistosa y feliz, por eso para continuar con mi papel debo hacer lo mismo con el mundo y hacer continuar con la misión que hace tanto tiempo inicie en equestria._ dijo ella mientras todos la miraban atentamente._ se que me extrañaran así como yo también los extrañare a ustedes, pero les prometo a todos que me volverán a ver y que siempre los llevare en mi corazón.

Todos solo le dieron una fuerte ovación y algunos derramaban lagrimas por sus palabras, pasaron unos días y Twilight tenia unas alforjas llenas de provisiones y todos sus familiares y amigos cercanos estaban allí para despedirla.

Apple Bright; tía, todos te vamos a extrañar._ dijo el con algo de tristeza.

Party: ¡buahhhhh!, ¡te voy a extraña mucho!._ dijo ella soltando lagrimas.

Diamond: no sera lo mismo sin ti._ dijo ella con tono apagado.

Star Dream: te echaremos de menos._ dijo la unicornio limpiando una lagrima de su ojo.

Thunder Dash: ¿intenta volver pronto si?._ dijo el tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

Butterfly: te esperamos siempre con los cascos abiertos tía._ dijo ella en tono tímido.

Velvelt se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Twilight no dudo en responder le.

Velvelt: regresa pronto mama._ dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Twilight: descuida, volveré cada tanto, pero confió en ti y se que estarás bien._ dijo ella antes de separarse.

Cadence junto con Flurry también le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Cadence: camina siempre segura por favor. _dijo ella mirando a su cuñada.

Flurry: regresa lo mas pronto que puedas._ dijo ella antes de separarse del abrazo junto a su madre.

Luego se acerco Flower Rose y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su abuela, luego se separo para mirarla.

Flower: te voy a extrañar. _dijo ella entre lagrimas.

Twilight: regresare para verlos pequeña, pero tengo algo para ti._ dijo ella sacando un paquete de una alforja.

La joven lo tomo y luego se sorprendió al ver que era una libro con una cubierta amarilla, que tenia la cuite mark de su abuela, pero al abrirlo estaba en blanco.

Twilight: es un diario, para que puedas poner todos tus pensamientos y experiencias._ dijo ella sonriendo a su nieta mayor.

Los mas pequeños también se despidieron de ella entre palabras dulces y abrazos, finalmente Twilight comenzó a caminar mientras se alejaba por el horizonte, mas tarde ese día Flower Rose estaba en una habitación en casa de su madre y comenzó a escribir en el diario.

 **Narración Flower.**

 _El tiempo comenzó a pasar y los días también, mi abuela regresaba de visita por algunos_ _días, luego se iba por varios meses, pero siempre que venia contaba muchas increíbles historias que nunca se cansaba de contar a quien quisiera escucharla, sobre todo a los niños, sus viajes a Griffinstone, las tierras de los cambiantes, el territorio de los dragones, las tierras de los Kirins, sus viajes por todos los rincones de estas tierras y mas aya..._

 **Fin de la narración.**

 _ **30 años después.**_

Twilight estaba con un grupo de pequeños cerca de una casa contando mas de sus aventuras, aunque los años seguían pasando ella se veía igual que siempre.

Twilight: entonces me acerque a la líder de los dragones y aunque ella tenia un carácter duro, no me detuve hasta que ella me escuchara._ dijo ella asombrando a los niños.

¿?: otra vez asombrando a los pequeños, ¿verdad abuela?._ dijo una yegua algo mayor que Twilight reconoció.

Twilight: es una pasatiempo que tengo Flower._ dijo ella sonriendo.

La yegua era Flower Rose que estaba como una adulta de mas de 40 años, ella sonrió mirando a su abuela y detrás de ella apareció una joven unicornio que estaba mirando hablar a las dos, tenia piel rosa, con una crin azul con amarillo y cuite mark de dos estrellas con un libro abierto.

¿?: ¿en serio ella es tu abuela mama?, se ve muy joven._ dijo con extrañes la joven mirando a las dos.

Flower: Blitz Light, ya lo te explique muchas veces querida._ dijo ella en tono calmado.

Blitz: lo se mama, pero es que aun resulta muy difícil de creer._ dijo ella intentando mantenerse calmada.

Twilight termino su historia y luego se levanto.

Twilight: bueno, tengo que prepararme, partiré mañana al territorio Hipogrifo._dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Blitz miro eso con interés y luego la siguió.

Blitz: disculpa abuela Twilight._ dijo ella alcanzándola.

Twilight: ¿que quieres Blitz?._ dijo ella mirando a su bisnieta.

Blitz: ¿crees que pueda acompañarte?._ dijo ella interesada.

Twilight no se esperaba eso y se puso a pensarlo.

Twilight: no lo se, no quiero que tu madre se enoje conmigo y ademas, tienes que ir a la escuela._ dijo ella mirándola fijamente.

Blitz: mama me educa en casa, así como tu educaste a la abuela._ dijo ella mirándola.

Twilight: lo entiendo, hace tiempo que no viajo acompañada, pero tienes que pedirle permiso a tu madre. _dijo ella en tono suave.

Blitz la miro antes de asentir y se fue a buscar a su madre, Twilight estaba en las afueras ya preparada y estaba por partir cuando una voz la llamo por detrás.

¿?: abuela espera._ era Blitz Light quien llego corriendo con unas alforjas llenas._ mama me dejo ir contigo.

Twilight: muy bien, pero te diré que podríamos estar fuera por meses, ¿estas segura que quieres venir?._ dijo ella mirando a la joven.

Blitz: así es, desde que puedo pensar, siempre he sentido, que mi destino me espera aya afuera, lo que yo quiero es... ._ Twilight termino la frase.

Twilight: encontrar tu propósito._ dijo ella suavemente mientras la joven asentía._ entonces camina conmigo, nunca te apartare.

La joven sonrió y siguió a la yegua mayor.

 **Nota: les aviso que solo falta el epilogo.**


	17. Epilogo

EPILOGO

En un escritorio estaba una yegua algo mayor firmando unos libros, eran una seria llamada "una viaje en busca de la amistad", justo una potra se acerco a la autora que estaba firmando.

Potra: señorita Blitz Light, ¿es cierto que estos libros se basan en cosas que si pasaron?._ pregunto ella con curiosidad.

La yegua era Blitz Light quien ya era adulta y usaba unos lentes para leer .

Blitz: puedo decirte que es cierto._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Mas tarde Blitz Light estaba camino a una gran casa y entro por la puerta, luego fue recibida por un potro y una potra adolescente, los dos terrestres.

Blitz: Night Light, Velvelt, ¿todo esta bien?. _dijo ella mirando a los dos jóvenes.

El potro era de piel blanca con crines verdes y ojos amarillos, tenia cuite Mark de unos libros con un sello encima, la otra joven tenia piel azul con crines marrones y ojos verdes, con una cuite mark de un violín.

Night Light: estamos bien mama, solo queríamos recibirte._ dijo el sonriendo.

Vevelt: ¿como te fue en la firma?._ pregunto ella curiosa.

Blitz: todo esta bien, sin duda a todos les gustara el próximo libro._ dijo ella contenta.

Velvelt: ¿pero es cierto que el próximo sera el ultimo de la serie?._ dijo ella algo triste.

Blitz: así es, después de 9 libros, ya estoy algo cansada, es por eso que prefiero terminar con una nota perfecta._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Mas tarde Blitz estaba saliendo de su casa, era muy tarde en la noche y sus hijos estaban durmiendo, pero sin que ella lo supiera su hija Velvelt la vio salir.

Velvelt: ¿a donde va mama?._ dijo ella mientras salia detrás de ella.

La joven camino por un rato hasta que su madre llego a las afueras de la ciudad, vio que su madre estaba llegando debajo de un árbol y allí había una persona que tenia una túnica cubriendo su cuerpo.

Blitz: es bueno verte abuela._ dijo ella sonriendo.

La figura se quita la capucha revelando a Twilight quien tenia su melena ondeando, las dos se abrazaron, sin que ellas lo supieran Velvelt estaba mirándolas impactada.

Twilight: sabes que siempre puedo tomar un tiempo para verte._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Blitz: me alegra verte, ¿supiste del ultimo libro?._dijo ella algo ansiosa.

Twilight: si lo supe, pero también me entere que te vas a retirar de escribir._ dijo ella curiosa._ sabes que podría ayudarte a escribir muchos mas libros.

Blitz: eso lo se muy bien, pero creo que enseña literatura en lugar de solo escribirla puede ser mejor, mas a mi edad. _dijo ella frotando su melena.

Twilight: si lo entiendo._ dijo ella algo triste.

Blitz: ¿estas segura de que no quieres que mis hijos te conozcan?, estoy segura de que les encantaría._ dijo ella algo animada.

Twilight: sabes que prefiero no hacerlo, a pasado mucho en estas décadas, primero Velvelt Light, luego Flower Rose, todos ellos se siguen marchando. _dijo ella triste pero tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Blitz: si lo entiendo._ dijo ella algo triste.

Twilight: después de que viajamos juntas por 10 años te estableciste, formaste tu familia, eso me alegra, pero sabes que mis viajes nunca se terminan, mientras pueda debo seguir ayudando en el mundo._ dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

Blitz: yo te entiendo y todos ellos también te entendieron._ las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y al separarse hablaron de nuevo._ espero verte pronto abuela.

Twilight: me veras querida, no dejaría de visitarte en cuanto pueda._ dijo ella contenta.

Blitz: sabes que seguiré insistiendo en que conozcas a la familia._ dijo ella con burla.

Twilight: eso ya lo veremos._ dijo ella sonriendo antes de salir volando.

Velvet se asombro pero se acerco a su madre.

Velvelt: mama ¿que esta pasando?._ Blitz se sorprendió de ver a su hija pero luego sonrió.

Blitz: bueno, es largo de explica, ¿recuerdas que mis libros se basan en hechos reales?._ dijo ella.

Velvelt: si, pero nadie sabe de donde sacaste las historias._ dijo ella sin entender.

Blitz: bueno, ella es quien me contó las historias y me dejo escribirlas._ dijo ella sorprendiendo a su hija.

Velvelt: ¿pero quien es ella?._ dijo asombrada.

Blitz: ella es mi bis abuela._ dijo ella dejando a su hija mas sorprendida._ ademas ahora tengo el nombre perfecto para mi ultimo libro.

Velvelt: ¿como lo llamaras?._ pregunto con curiosidad.

Mas tarde de regreso en casa Blitz estaba frente a una maquina de escribir y miro por su ventana.

Blitz: haz lo mejor que puedas abuela, si algún día el mundo ya no te necesita, siempre tendrás a tu familia esperándote._ ella se puso a teclear en la maquina y escribió el titulo del libro.

 **BUSCANDO UN** **PROPÓSITO**

 **Fin de la historia, gracias por leer amigos.**


End file.
